Code Lyoko Beginning
by Digitick
Summary: A different yet similiar version of Code Lyoko.To find out how, just read.
1. Beginnings

A Different Beginning

Kadic College, Monday morning. Yumi Ishiyama was just walking in through the gates when she heard someone shouting her name from behind her.  
"Not again", she sighs and turns around. "Will you hurry up Aelita?. Your always running late".  
"Sorry Sis" Aelita said, running up to her big sister. Giving her sibling time to catch her breath, Yumi wondered yet again how the two of them where ever related.  
While Aelita was sweet, kind and pretty, Yumi was tough as nails, though also pretty. 'How did I ever get stuck with her?' she wondered for the umpteenth time.  
"Let me guess. Late night out?" she asked.  
Aelita grinned at her. "Yeah. I met this guy last Friday, and spent the weekend with him in town"  
Yumi raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms, a sure sign that trouble was on the way. "D-don't worry" Aelita said quickly, "Odd introduced him to me. He's his roommate here."  
"Odd introduced him? The same Odd who hits on most girls in school?"  
"Yep!" Aelita replied, smiling again. "His name is Jeremy. You know, the smart computer guy? He's a bit shy, but quite nice" A blush started creeping out on her face.  
"Tell me more during lunch, O.K? In the meantime, I need to go have a talk with  
Odd" Yumi said.

"So you know my weekend, but what about you?" Aelita asked during break.  
She and Yumi were sitting outside, eating lunch, while Yumi was working on her laptop. "Not much. Music, Tv, and had a chat with my friends on the net."  
"Those friends you made, Sugarr! and lightyumi?"  
"That's them", Yumi nodded, "I'm just quickly checking my mail to see if I've got anything from them yet- What the!"  
Her entire screen suddenly went static, then green coding started flashing over it.  
"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" a voice asked, and then someone appeared on  
her screen.  
'Wow' she thought to herself. The guy on the screen had wavy brown hair, brown eyes and seem to exude an air of mystery. "Who are you?" she asked softly  
"My name is Ulrich, and I need your help" "My help? Why? How?" Yumi asked  
"You have to (static) Hurry be...(static) hurry!" The screen filled with static, then went black.  
"Wait! Oh no, I've lost the signal!" she cried. "Now how am I going to find out who he is?".  
"Um..". She looked up at her sister standing next to her.  
"I think I can help" Aelita said, smiling.

"Come on!" she shouted running up the stairs in the school dorm.  
"Are you sure about this?" Yumi asked, pushing open the door.  
"Of course I'm sure. Trust me"  
'Uh oh' Yumi thought to herself.  
They walked down the corridor until Aelita stopped in front of one of the doors.  
She knocked and waited.  
"Yeah?" a voice asked.  
"Can I come in?" she asked sweetly.  
The door opened so fast Yumi wondered how it stayed on it's hinges.  
"Aelita!" Jeremy said, smiling "Sure, come in, come in"  
Yumi looked around the room as Jeremy closed the door. The one side was well kept and clean, while the other side looked like the city dump.  
"Yep, this is definitely Odd's bed" she muttered.  
"Whose your friend?" he asked, sitting down in front of his computer.  
"This is my big sister, Yumi, and she needs your help"  
"Anything for you Aelita" he said, blushing. 'Oh please' Yumi thought.  
"O.k., here's the sitch. I got a weird message from someone, but the connection was bad. Can you track it for me? Found out where it came from?"  
"Easy" he said, taking the laptop from her. He quickly connected it to his and started typing on his keyboard.  
"Right, let's see now." He type in a few commands, read some code that came up, typed some more. He brought up a map of the city and leaned back.  
A red line ran from the school on it to a building near the pier.  
"That's it. That's where your signal came from. Also, in case your interested, the signal wasn't weak, it was actually quite strong. It's just it's broadband signal that was changing."  
Yumi stared at the building. "Do you know where that is?" she asked.  
"Um..no, but here". He printed the map for her and said, "Your going there, aren't you?". She nodded.  
"I want to go too" He said. "Oh Jeremy, your so kind and brave" Aelita said, blushing.  
'Oh no' Yumi groaned inward.

Jeremy grabbed his laptop and popped it into his bag. He also grabbed a flashlight from under his bed and tucked it in his belt.  
"All right, let's go" He said, and started marching to the door. As he reached the door it opened and in walked Odd. "Hey, Jeremy, what's happening?" He asked.  
Spying Aelita over his shoulder Odd grinned and poked Jeremy in the ribs.  
"Way to go, Jer! Sneaking a girl into your room, you sly fox."  
Jeremy started blushing, but before he could say anything Yumi cleared her throat.  
"Oh, uh..Hi there, Yumi" Odd said, "Didn't see you there. Hey, are you guys going somewhere?" he asked, eyeing their backpacks.  
"None of your business, Odd" Yumi said, and started to walk out the room.  
Odd jumped in front of her, blocking her way.  
"Odd" Yumi said, clenching her fist, "Move or else!"  
"Uh uh," Odd said, shaking his head, "Jeremy's my friend. Where he goes, I go. Besides, he owes me for introducing your sister to him."  
As Aelita held her sister back, Jeremy said "Let him come Yumi. He knows his way about, and he might be useful if things get hairy."  
"All right" Yumi said, still glaring at Odd hiding behind Jeremy, "But one wrong move..."

"Man, what a dump!" Odd said, looking at the abandoned factory.  
"Are we really going in there?" Aelita asked, holding onto Jeremy's arm.  
"I wonder if the stories are true" Odd wondered out loud.  
"What stories?" Yumi asked, heading for the entrance.  
"Y'know, the ones about how this place is haunted"  
"Haunted!" Aelita squeaked, clutching Jeremy's arm harder.  
Yumi: "Odd!". Odd smirked.  
"Don't worry Aelita, I'll protect you" Jeremy said, putting his arm around her and holding her close to him. Aelita started to blush again.  
Yumi groaned and continued walking to the factory muttering "Why me?".  
As she turned her back, Jeremy looked to Odd and winked. Odd smirked and winked back.  
They entered the factory and encountered their first obstacle: the stairs were gone.  
"Now how do we get down?" Odd asked.  
"Don't give up yet" Yumi said. She walked to the one pylon at the stairs side and started climbing. "Come on, last one down is as slow as Odd's love live!"  
"Hey!"  
When they all had climbed down, Jeremy pulled out his flashlight and handed it to Yumi, then got out his laptop and turned it on. "We close" he said, looking at the data on the screen. He typed in a command, and the floor plans appeared.  
"I think this were we are" he said, pointing at the map. "The signal seems to be coming from here". His finger pointed near the bottom. "Any ideas on how to get there?"  
"How about we take the elevator" Odd said. They looked up and saw him standing in a large lift at the far wall. "That's strange, it's not on the map" Jeremy said.  
"Who cares?" said Yumi, anxious to see Ulrich again.  
They climbed in and Odd pressed the bottom button. The door closed, and the lift started going down. It came to stop, and then did nothing. They waited for the doors to open, but after a few minutes realised something was wrong.  
"Think the power's out?" Odd asked.  
"Oh no, what if we're trapped?" Aelita sobbed.  
"Don't worry Sis, it's going to be fine" Yumi said, hugging her sister.  
"Maybe I can jumpstart it" Jeremy said. He moved to the panel and started to pull a screwdriver from his pocket, then stopped.  
"What?" He pulled lightly on the side and it swung open, revealing a number pad.  
"Guess we need the code to get in, but where are we going to get it?" Odd asked.  
"Never fear, Jeremy is here!". He quickly pulled out his laptop and connected it to the control pad. "Open sesame" he said.  
With a whoosh the doors opened to them, giving them entrance to the massive room ahead. Silently they walked in, their footfalls rising small clouds of dusts.  
"Oh wow!" Jeremy suddenly said, making everyone jump, "Look at that!"  
A big computer was sitting near the one wall. Jeremy ran up to it, his face flushed with excitement. "This must be it" he said.  
"Can you start it?" Yumi asked, just as excited.  
"Sure" Jeremy said. He flicked on a switch near the bottom screen, and one by one the screens came back to life. A bunch of numbers began running on the screen, a blue download bar went from 0 to 100, and a window popped up, a familiar face looking out from it.  
"Ulrich!" Yumi said, smiling, her heart beating rapidly


	2. Beginnings pt2

"Ulrich!" Yumi said, smiling, her heart beating rapidly.The screen filled with static for a minute, then came back.  
"Please, hurry!" Ulrich shouted before vanishing into static again.  
"What's wrong?" Yumi asked Jeremy, her voice full of concern.  
"Don't know. Just give me a sec OK?". He opened up the control systems window, clicked through a few files and found the problem.  
"Power. The computer is running out of power. It's been on battery for a long time, and now the battery is going dead."  
"Fix it!" She said, gripped the headrest of his chair. Jeremy got up and went behind the computer, looking for the power cord. 'That's not it, that's not it...'  
"Hey Einstein, is this what your looking for?" Odd said, walking up with a thick cable in his hand. "Yes! Where'd you find it?" Jeremy asked as he plugged it in.  
"All the way at the other wall. Weird, huh?"  
Jeremy opened his mouth to answer when Yumi's head suddenly appeared.  
"Cut the chit-chat and get him back! Now!" she growled at them.  
Odd & Jeremie gulped. "Y-yes ma'am!"  
"All right, that should do it" Jeremy said, sitting down in front of the computer.  
the computer beeped, clicked, whirred and became more alive.  
A deep hum seemed to fill the building. The gang looked around nervously, except for Yumi who had eyes for only one person.  
"Ulrich, you're back! We did it!" she said, grinning at the figure on the screen.  
"Thanks" he said, "But how did you recharge the battery"  
"Duh!" Odd said, "We just plugged it into the wall again."  
"You mean the factory's fulled powered?" Ulrich asked, staring at them in shock.  
"Yeah, why-  
Suddenly a huge electronic roar ripped through the air, sending dust floating down from the ceiling.  
"Jeremy, what is it!" Aelita cried, clutching him tightly.  
"I, I don't know" He said, looked at her wide eyed.  
"It's X.A.N.A! You've reawakened X.A.N.A!" Ulrich said, his face filled with concern.  
"Uh-uh, not me!" Odd said, shaking his head, "He did it" he said pointing at Jeremy.  
"No, it's Yumi's fault!" Jeremy said, pointing at Yumi.  
"You plugged it in!" Odd said.  
"You gave me the power cord!"  
"Enough!" Yumi growled.  
She turned to the screen and said "Alright Ulrich, we did something bad, but we can fix it. Just tell us how."  
"Unplug the computer!" Odd said, and got a punch from Yumi.  
"Unfortunately it's too late for that. You'll need to come and help me here"  
"And where is that?" Yumi ask excitedly, anxious to see him in person.  
"Lyoko"

"OK, see that pillar over there?" Ulrich said, pointing behind them.  
"There's a door just behind it. Go down the stairs from it and climb into the scanners there. They'll transport you to Lyoko."  
"We're there. Come on Odd!"  
"Who? Me?" Odd asked, "No way! Ouch!"  
Sulking, he walked to the pillar, rubbing his sore arm.  
"I'm going to stay here" Jeremy said, "Maybe there's something in the files that can help us."  
"OK" Yumi said, and started for the pillar. She opened the door, stopped and looked back at the screen. "Aelita?" she asked, arching one eyebrow.  
"Umm.." She said, blushing slightly, "I, I think I'll stay here and keep Jeremy company, if you don't mind."  
Yumi sighed, said "Whatever", and ran to catch up with Odd. She took the stairs 2 at a time, the way lit by a soft golden light. She caught up with him in the next room, almost running into him. "Hey, thanks for waiting..." her sentence trailed off as she took in the scene in front of her.  
"Wow" she gasped.  
"Uh-hu" Odd said in agreement.  
In front of them stood three tall metal tubes with wires connected in bunches at the top of each one. The gold light emanated from their openings, illuminating everything inside.  
"Hey guys!" Jeremy said, making them jump. "Check it out, I've found the intercom system! Oh yes, and also a transfer program."  
"Yeah yeah, just tell us what to do Jeremy" Odd said.  
"Just climb into the scanners and let me do the rest."  
"After you" Odd said, bowing slightly. Yumi eyed the machine with suspicion, then climbed in. Odd climbed into the one next to her. Silently the doors closed, locking them inside the capsule like devices.  
"Here we go" Jeremy said, he and Aelita crossing their fingers.  
"Transfer Yumi!"  
"Transfer Odd!"  
"Scanner Yumi!"  
"Scanner Odd!"  
"Virtualisation!"

The air turned white around her, then she was falling down a tunnel with red lightning traveling down it. Blue energy surrounded her, and when it cleared she found herself standing on air. "Ah!" she cried, falling down to earth.  
"Ow!" she said, rubbing her sore behind. "Oh, that Jeremy. Just wait till I get back."  
"Ooof!" she heard behind her. She look around and saw Odd lying flat on his back.  
"You OK?" she asked. "Oh my aching back" Odd replied.  
He started to get up when something caught his eye.  
"Uh, Yumi?"  
"What Odd!" she asked angrily, scanning the area for Ulrich.  
"Why do I have paws and a tail?"  
"What are you talk-" she stopped mid sentence, mouth open wide.  
"Odd, you're a cat!"  
"No duh!" he said. (Smack) "Ow!"  
"What's happened to us?" she wondered out loud, looking at their outfits.  
While Odd looked like a big purple cat, she was dressed in some sort of short japanese type outfit, complete with a fan.  
"Not too worry guys, all will be explained" Jeremy's voice said, scaring them both.  
"Jer? Is that you?" Odd asked, looking around. "Yeah. I'm talking to you guys through the computer. That's where Lyoko is: inside cyberspace"  
"You mean, like the Matrix? Cool!"  
"Never mind that, where's Ulrich? And what did you do to us?" Yumi asked.  
"It was part of the transfer program. I had to choose outfits and weapons for you guys. There was very little to choose from, so the decision wasn't easy."  
"Why weapons?" Odd asked. A laser bolt answered his question, hitting him right in the chest and knocking him off his feet. "Oh, I see" he said, stunned.  
Yumi grabbed him and pulled him behind a boulder as more bolts flew through the air towards them. She peeked around the stone and saw three small bug like things charging towards them. "Uh, Jeremy, a little help please?" she asked.  
Suddenly a shadow flew over her. She looked up and saw Ulrich flying through the air. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched him move. He dashed left and right through the roaches, his sword destroying them with ease. When they were all defeated he calmly sheathed his blade and walked towards her.  
Yumi blushed furiously as he offered her his hand. He helped her up and they stood there, face to face, still holding hands. "Are you hurt?" he asked, his voice and closeness of body making her knees weak. "Uh, N-no" she said, blushing.  
He looked her deep in the eyes and said "And your friend?" Yumi: "Huh?"  
"Hello!" Odd said.

Ulrich helped Odd up from the ground. "Gee, thanks for the help Yumi" Odd said.  
Yumi glared at him before turning her attention back on Ulrich."So Ulrich" she said, sidling up to him, "How are we suppose to help you?" she asked, blushing slightly."We need to deactivate XANA" Ulrich said. He pointed towards the a distant streak in the sky. "That's were we'll find the tower he's in."  
"Uh dude, in case you didn't notice earlier, we aren't exactly prepared for anything like this" Odd said. He slumped down and moaned "We don't even have weapons" (smack) "Ouch! Hey stop that"  
"Then stop being such a downer" she said angrily, still waving the fan.  
"Uh Jeremy, are you there?" she asked the sky.  
"Right here Yumi, what's up?"  
"You said earlier we have weapons. Can you tell us what they are?"  
"Sure. If you throw your fan it'll become like a saw, cutting thru anything. Plus, it'll come back to you, like a boomerang. Oh, and it doubles as a shield."  
"Cool" Yumi said, opening the fan. She curled back her arm and threw it. Buzzing it curved up into the air, cutting through the tip of Odd's hair and a tree branch.  
"Hey!" Odd growled.  
"Sorry" Yumi said, smiling innocently.  
"Yeah right" Odd grumbled. "Well Einstein, what about me?" he asked.  
"You can shoot arrows out from your arms, but be careful you only have ten between each arm." "Sweet" Odd said, looking at Yumi with a wicked glint in his eye.  
"Think fast!" he said, shooting at her. Yumi yawned and held up her fan, richoching the shot straight back at him. "Yikes!" Odd yelped, quickly jumping out of the way.  
"Uh shield, remember?" Yumi said. "D'oh!" Odd smacked his head.  
"Is this normal behavior for them?" Ulrich asked Jeremy.  
Jeremy sighed and said "'Fraid so"


	3. Beginnings pt3

Alrighty then, here's the last chapter of the first story, and I'll start with the rest tomorrow. Till then, read and enjoy! Oh, and please don't forget to review. Thanks!

Together they ran through the forest, heading towards the distant tower.  
Well almost together.  
"Hey Odd! Get down here!" Yumi yelled up into the trees.  
"Why? This is fun!" Odd said, jumping from tree to tree, using his claws to cling to them. "Boys!" Yumi sighed. "And speaking of boys" she thought, looking sideways.  
Ulrich stood a few feet next to her, scanning the area for any danger.  
Yumi let her eyes wonder other him before fixing on his face.  
"Oh he so handsome!" she thought, grinning to herself. "Uhm, is something wrong?"  
"Oops!" she thought, realising she had been staring at him all along.  
"Uh, no nothing, nothing at all!" she said quickly, her face going red.  
"So Ulrich, how long have you known about this place?" she asked, walking up to him.  
"It seems like forever" he said."Wow, you must've come here often."  
"No, I live here"  
Yumi's eyes widened in surprise."Wait a minute. Are you telling me you've always lived in this world?"  
"I think so" Ulrich said. "It's just... My memories are almost all gone."  
He put a hand to his head and closed his eyes.  
"I remember coming here, always staying in the towers, fighting. I, I think there were other people. I,I..." He started frowning, like he was suffering a head ache.  
"Hey" Yumi said softly, taking his hand in hers. "It's OK. Don't worry about it so much". He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "No, I should apologies. It's been along time since I've had any company."  
"Apology accepted" she blushed. They stared into each others eyes, and started moving closer, closer.  
"Guys! I found it" Odd said, jumping down to the ground.

Yumi & Ulrich split apart fast, both blushing hard.

"Uh, good job Odd. Let's go" Ulrich said.  
As Odd bounded off Ulrich took Yumi's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
Yumi looked at him and smiled. "Let's go" she said, and they ran off hand in hand.

"Uh guys? Sorry to have to tell you this, but there are a couple of monsters waiting for you at the tower" Jeremy said. "No sweat Jer" Odd said, "This time we're ready for them."

"Yeah, right" Yumi said.  
"What was that?" Odd asked, glaring at her.  
"I said, let's fight" Yumi replied, unfurling her fan. Ulrich pulled out his sword.  
"Jeremy, do you know what they are?" he asked.  
"The names on my screen say 'kankrelat' and 'megatank'"  
"The kankrelats you've seen before" Ulrich said. "the megatank is more dangerous though. One or two hits, depending on how much damage you've taken, and it's all over."  
"Be careful guys!" Aelita said. "Don't worry, we will" Yumi said. "Now, let's go kick some monster butt!"

They ran towards the line of roaches in front of the red glowing tower.  
"Remember, aim for the eye!" Ulrich shouted, stabbing one directly on the eye sign.  
Yumi threw her fan, slicing one into two, watching it explode.  
"Laser arrows!" Odd shot down two more.  
"Huh, these guys aren't so tough" he sniffed. Suddenly he heard a humming sound behind him. "What the -?" he said, turning around and taking a hit straight in the chest. "Odd, are you OK?" Yumi asked, blocking blasts.  
"Yeah yeah, just great" Odd groaned. He looked up, saw the bug charging up again. He jumped up, missing the shot and fired an arrow into it.  
"That's the last time you'll hit me!" he said. Whap! another shot hit him in the leg.  
"Odd, stop fooling around" Jeremy said, "You've only got 40 life points left"  
"Need a hand?" Yumi said, jumping in front of him. "Yah!" she shouted, throwing her fan and taking out the roach.  
She caught her fan, flipped it closed, looked down at Odd and smirked.  
"Gee, nice moves Odd".

"Yeah, well, at least it's over" he said, sitting up and brushing off dust from his shoulder.  
"Wrong" Ulrich said, walking up to them. He pulled Odd up and pointed to the tower's base. "It's just started."  
The two megatanks rolled up, stopped and opened. "Cool!" Odd said.  
Pulses of energy formed in the middle of their eye, then shot out as a wave, screaming through the air towards them.  
"Not cool" Odd gulped.  
They dived for cover behind a rock, the explosion spraying a cloud of dust and rock around them. "And how are we suppose to fight that!" Odd asked.  
"Good question. Ulrich?" Yumi asked.  
"We just need to hit the eye. Unfortunately their cannons are strong enough to take us out with one shot, so it's hard to get close."  
"Maybe I can take it out from here" Odd said. He jumped out from behind the rock and shot an arrow at one of the megatanks. The tank closed, letting the arrow bounce harmlessly against it. "Oops" Odd said. "Woah!" he shouted as Yumi dragged him back, an energy blast missing him by inches.  
"Stay" she said. "Jeremy, is there anything you can do to help us?"  
"Yep" Jeremy said, "Sit back and hold on tight guys. Help is on the way."

They heard a strange noise and looked up.  
"Jeremy, what did you do?" Yumi asked as she saw her sister materialise.  
"Oof!" Aelita said as she fell flat on the ground.  
She sat up, groaning and rubbing her back. "Hi guys!" she smiled.  
"Aelita, what are you doing here!" Yumi asked, surprised and angry.  
"Well, you guys needed help, and I was the only one available so I asked Jeremy to send me here." Aelita looked at her sister and saw the anger in her eyes.  
"I, I just wanted to help" she said tearfully.  
Yumi sighed and hugged her. "And I'm trying to keep you safe"  
"Sorry to interrupt Yumi" Ulrich said, peering out over the rock, "But we've got a problem." One of the megatanks, having grown tired of waiting, was rolling up towards them, ready to either crush them or blast them.  
"Aelita, can you stop it?" Yumi asked. Aelita didn't reply. Instead, she closed her eyes and sang. The gang watched in amazement as a solid wall of rock formed in front of the rolling machine. Crack they heard as the tank struck the wall and was repelled backwards. "How did you do that?" Odd asked.  
"It was the last power available. I just have to picture what I want, sing and there it is" Aelita said, blushing slightly from all the attention.  
"That is so unfair" Odd said, "Weak Jeremie, just weak"  
"Odd..." Yumi growled, brandishing her fist.  
"OK, OK, I'll wait till we get back to whine." Odd look at the wall, then smiled as an idea formed.

"Hey Aelita, can you make a ramp up to the top?"  
"Coming right up" she said, closing her eyes. "All right!" Odd said as the ramp appeared. "Odd, what are you up to?" Yumi asked, eyebrow raised.  
Odd grinned, made a thumbs up and said "Hero time"  
He ran up the ramp and jumped off the wall. Below him the tank was busy charging up its laser, preparing to blow up the wall. Odd landed on top of it, dragging it backwards. "Hello!" he said, shooting an arrow right into the eye.  
He jumped off as the tank exploded into bits."Oh yeah!" he said, throwing a fist up into the air.

"Odd look out!" Ulrich shouted.

"Huh?"  
The second tank's blast knocked him off his feet. Odd flew thru the air, hit the ground, then disappeared.  
"Oh no! Odd!" Aelita cried. "Is he-?"  
"Don't worry Aelita, Odd's fine" Jeremie said. "He lost all of he's life points and got devirtualised. He's back here on Earth, perfectly fine."  
"Good" Yumi said, watching the last tank. "Tell him we'll be there soon."  
Suddenly she thought of something. "Hey Ulrich, why don't we just let this tank blast us, go back to the real world and shut Xana off?"  
"That's a good plan" Ulrich said.  
"Uhm Yumi, there's something you should know" Jeremie said.  
"I've just gone through the programming and I don't see a materialisation program for him. I don't think he can come to Earth that way."  
"What?" Ulrich and Yumi said. "Sorry" Jeremie said.  
"But why-" Yumi started. "We'll worry about it later" Ulrich said. "Let's just first deal with the problem at hand." he said as the last tank rolled up.  
Ulrich started running towards it as it was charging up. "Triplicate!" he shouted.  
"Oh wow!" Yumi said, smiling. 'Three for the price of one! He just keeps getting better and better' she thought to herself.  
Three Ulrichs surrounded the tank, running around it at super speed, confusing it.  
It shot one of the Ulrichs, blowing him up, but left the other two with a chance to take it out. "Impact!" they shouted, burying their swords deep into it before jumping back. The tank exploded into bits and was gone.  
"The way to the tower is clear" He said, fusing back into one. "Let's go"  
"Uh, I think we have a problem" Aelita said, pointing towards Yumi.  
She was standing there, lost in a daydream, eyes slightly glazed, slight blush to her face. "Is she all right?" Ulrich asked.  
"Oh, she's fine. Go on ahead, we'll catch up" Aelita said.  
When Ulrich had moved on a bit she pinched her sister's arm, hard.  
"Ow! Huh? What?" Yumi asked, rubbing her arm. She saw her sister looking at her slyly. "What?" Yumi asked, blushing slightly. "I think it's kinda romantic" Aelita said.  
"What are you talking about?" Yumi said, innocently.  
Before Aelita could reply a beam of energy struck her in the back, knocking her to the ground. "Aelita!" Yumi cried out, kneeling next to her sister.  
She heard a rumbling sound and saw another tank rolling up to them.  
"Now you've made me mad" she growled, unfurling her fan.  
The tank split open, pulsed and fired.  
"Not this time!" Yumi shouted. She jumped up, landed in front of her sister and held up the fan in shield form. She grunted as the beam struck the fan, pushing her back a few feet, almost the fan knocking out of her hands.  
"Ulrich!" she shouted. "Yumi! I'm here!" he said, running up to her.  
He stood behind her, leaned forward, placed his hands just beneath hers and pushed. They stood there, together, locked in a stalemate with the machine.  
"Ooh, my head" Aelita grumbled, sitting up. She looked up and gasped as she saw her sister and Ulrich standing before her, fighting against the torrent of energy shooting at them. "Aelita" Ulrich said, "We need your help".  
"M,me?" she asked, standing up.   
"Yes. Come here". Still slightly dazed from the hit she took, she stumbled towards them. "Hold out your hand". She held up her right hand. Ulrich moved his of the shield and placed it against hers. She felt a slight tingling sensation and watched, amazed, as a soft blue glow flowed from his hand to hers.  
"Got to the tower. Get inside. The code will do the rest." Ulrich said, placing his hand back. Aelita stood there, staring at her hand. "Go!" Ulrich shouted, bringing her back from her thoughts.  
"Will she be able to make it?" Ulrich asked as Aelita ran to the tower.  
"She's my sister. What do you think?" Yumi replied, gritting her teeth against the strain the beam was putting on her arms.  
"Ready?" she asked. "Ready" Ulrich said. "Push!" they said, and took a step forward. Inch by inch they moved closer and closer to the tank until they reached it. "Here's looking at you" Yumi said. They pushed the fan down, pressing it against the cannon's opening. With no place to go the energy surged back and into the tank, causing to it explode. "Well that was fun" Yumi said, sitting up from where she had fallen. "Your sister has shut down the tower" Ulrich said.  
Yumi looked up and saw the tower change from red to blue.  
"Now what?" she asked. "Watch" he smiled.  
And then the world went white.

"Ulrich!" Yumi shouted, sitting up in bed. She looked around, disoriented.  
'Had it all been a dream?' she wondered. She looked at her clock and saw it was Monday morning, an hour before she had to get up for school.  
'Oh well, might as well see if my friends have sent me anything' she thought, reaching for her laptop. She opened it and started up the system.  
She was just about to open up her Internet when a screen popped up.  
"Hi" Ulrich said.

Continued soon...


	4. Snack Attack

Ok, like the TV series i'll put in some fillers until the mystery of Ulrich in Lyoko is solved. since this is a alternate version of the show I'll even put in rewritten episodes. if anyone has an episode they'd like to see differently, just ask and I'll do it. in the meantime, Enjoy!

**Snack Attack**

"You have got to be kidding" Odd said.  
"No, it's true. Every time we deactivate a tower time gets reset by one day.  
So we get to relive today. Sweet huh?" Jeremie said.  
"Sweet! I don't want to go through Maths again today" Odd groaned, slumping.  
"If it's any consolation, just think of all the test you'll be able to cheat on"  
"Yeah" Odd said, perking up.  
"Please, don't give him any ideas" Yumi said. "Spoilsport" Odd said, sticking his tongue out at her.  
Smack! Yumi punched him on the head."You were saying Ulrich?" she asked, looking down at her laptop.  
"XANA seems to still be deactivated. No signs of monsters or pulsations so far."  
"Is that a good thing?" Aelita asked, sipping some of her drink.  
"Maybe. XANA can be pretty tricky though."  
"Don't worry, we'll be ready for him. Got to go for now, schools about to start."  
"Later Yumi"  
"Later Ulrich" she said, switching off her laptop. "Come on guys, let's go" she said, heading towards the school.

Lyoko, Desert Region. A tower near an outcrop of rocks starts glowing red. In Kadic's cafeteria one of the lights start to flicker. A black ooze pours out and flows out into the vegetables and into the fridge into the meat.

"Man I'm starving!" Odd said, rubbing his stomach.  
"Odd, your always hungry" Jeremie laughed. "Hey, growing kids like me need lots of protein" Odd said, grinning back, "I wonder what's on the menu today?"  
They walked into the cafeteria and went to stand in line.  
"Hey there are the girls" Jeremie said, waving. Odd looked to his left and saw Yumi and Aelita sitting near the window. "Go save us a seat there Jer. I'll get something for you and see you there".  
"OK. Don't take to long".  
"Hi Jeremie!" Aelita said as he walked up. She stood up and hugged him, making him blush. "Sorry we're late Aelita. Jim decided to have a extended gym class today." He pulled out a chair and sat down. "Have you guys had lunch yet?"  
"Yeah" Yumi said, crumpling up a brown bag. "Mom made some for us"  
"It's her famous three layer sandwiches. And she even included a small pudding too" Aelita grinned. "I wish I could have a lunch like that" Jeremie sighed,  
"Ahem" Yumi said. "What?" Jeremie asked. Yumi stared at him. "What!" he asked.  
"How's your research going? On materialising Ulrich?"  
"Oh, ah well.." Jeremie stuttered. Yumi glared at him, one eyebrow arched.  
"That is... I was just going to go to the factory to finish downloading the programs I needed" he said, grinning nervously. "Uh huh" Yumi said.  
"Hey guys, watch up?" Odd asked, walking up with a tray in one hand and a sandwich in the other, mayonnaise stains on his face.  
"Odd do we want to know?" Yumi asked, staring at his face.  
"It's actually kinda funny.." Odd started. 'Why me?' Yumi groaned.

Ulrich was in the tower, looking for the programs he had promised Jeremie.  
Suddenly a strange feeling settled over him. He walked out of the tower and looked down to see a series of ripples flow past him.  
"XANA" he said.

"Yumi, are you there? Come on, answer!" Ulrich grumbled, trying to connect to Yumi's laptop. "Damn! I guess I'm on my own for now" he sighed. He stood up from the middle of the tower's platform and headed for the outside.  
He looked down at the ripples flowing past him."I hope she's Ok" he thought to himself and started running in the direction of the pulsations.

"Hey Odd, you sure you ate enough?" Yumi asked sarcastically.  
"Now that you mention it..." Odd said, eying the buffet line again.  
"Uh uh, come on, it's time for class" Yumi said, standing up.  
"Aww!" Odd moaned. He stood up and placed his food tray on the wash rack, and rushed to catch up to his friends. Halfway between the school and the cafeteria he suddenly felt his stomach clench.

"Urg! What the - ?" he gasped, grabbing his stomach.

"See, I knew this was going to happen" Yumi said, scowling.  
"Odd, are you all right?" Jeremy asked.  
"I think so. Maybe I ate too f- AAARGH!"  
"Odd!" Jeremy cried out as Odd fell down to the ground, grimacing of pain.  
"Quickly Aelita, go get the school nurse. We'll carry him to the infirmary" Yumi said.  
Suddenly they heard other screams coming from the cafeteria.  
"What's going on?" Aelita asked, a worried look on her face.  
The cafeteria door opened and Jim came running out, his face white with shock.  
"Jim, what's wrong, what's going on in there?" Yumi asked.  
"It's the kids. They're all lying on the ground, moaning about stomach cramps. I need to get Dorothy and Principal Delmas immediatly" he said.  
"How weird is this?" Yumi said, watching Jim run to the building.  
"Yeah. So many kids all at the same time? pretty strange" Jeremie said.  
"You don't think... Nah, it couldn't be, could it?"  
"What? it couldn't be what?" Jeremie asked. "Wait here" Yumi said, running towards the school.  
She ran up to her locker, threw it open and grabbed her laptop.  
"Come on, come on" she muttered as the machine powered up.  
"Ulrich, are you there?" she asked as the screen came up.  
"Yumi! It's about time. Xana's woken up"  
Yumi's eyes opened wide. "Ulrich, Odd and some kids here at school are suffering from some strange stomach bug. Could that be Xana's doing?" 'Please say no' she thought to her self.  
"Yes, it could. He has the power to effect things in the real world. He probably infected the food in your cafeteria. It might not be serious, but with Xana you never know."  
'Oh no!' Yumi thought.

"So, how's he doing?" Yumi asked, walking into the infirmary.  
"Not good" Jeremie said, sitting next to Odd's bed. Odd was lying on his side, his face white, his hands clenched tight, his whole body racked by shivers.  
"The nurse can't figure out what's wrong with him, but it's getting worse. They're taking him to the hospital soon."  
"Uh, Jeremie, we need to go to Lyoko. We need to stop Xana before Odd really get's bad."  
"How bad?" Jeremie asked  
"He, he could die" she said.  
Jeremie sat there, staring into space. "Jeremie, are you alright?" Yumi asked, touching his shoulder.  
"Don't touch me!" Jeremie growled, shaking off her hand. "This is all your fault. If you hadn't got us involved in all this he wouldn't be in this state!" He said, standing up. Yumi just stood there, looking at her feet.  
"hey,... take it easy.. huh jeremie"  
"Odd?" Jeremie said, turning back to his friend's sick bed.  
"hey man, don't worry.. about.. me" Odd said, his voice a whisper.  
"i've had... worse things. Go help... her. I'll be fine."  
"You sure" Jeremy asked, tears in his eyes.  
"yeah. come on... it's hero time.." odd smirked. He gasped as a fresh spasm shot through him.  
"I'll be back" Jeremie said, walking out.  
Yumi turned to follow him. "hey" She looked back. "go easy.. on him" Odd said.  
Yumi grinned and nodded.

Yumi, Jeremie and Aelita ran down the street, heading for factory.  
"Luckily Jim is busy, or we'd never have gotten this far" yumi gasped.  
They ran over the bridge and into the factory, jumped and swung down the ropes hanging at the front.  
"See, and you told Odd it wouldn't work" Jeremie said, stepping into the lift.  
"Remind me to congratulate him when this is over" Yumi said.  
The lift stopped at the control room. Jeremie climbed out while Yumi and Aelita headed down towards the scanners.  
"Ulrich, this is Jeremie. do you read me?" he asked, pulling on his headset.  
"Loud and clear Jeremie. How are things with Odd?"  
"He's in the hospital at the moment along with 20 other kids. It's not looking good so far"  
"Jeremie, we're ready." Yumi said over the intercom.  
"Right. Launching virtualisation sequence now" Jeremie said, and pressed enter.  
In the scanner room the two machines closed.  
"Transfer Aelita, Transfer Yumi"  
"Scanner Aelita, Scanner Yumi"  
"Virtualisation!"  
With a whoosh the girls vanished from Earth and reappeared in Lyoko.  
"Cool" Aelita said, staring at the floating vista of mountains in front of them.  
"Welcome to the Mountain Region" Ulrich said, walking up to them.  
"Hey Ulrich" Yumi said, already feeling a blush creeping up.  
"Uh guys, I don't won't to sound bossy, but should you head for the active tower" Jeremie asked.  
"Come on. The tower's just up ahead over that stone outcrop" Ulrich said.  
He turned and started running, closely followed by Aelita and Yumi.  
"Please hurry" Jeremie said softly, watching their progress on the screen.  
His cellphone started vibrating.  
"Hello? Oh hi Emily, how's Odd doing? What? I understand. Thanks for letting me know. Keep my posted if anything else happens."  
He sat in the chair for a few minutes, staring at the floor. A small tear rolled down his cheek.  
"Uh guys? Odd's condition's gotten worse. He's been coughing up blood. The doctors don't think he's going to last long."  
"Don't worry Jeremie, everything's going to be ok" Aelita said.  
"There it is" Ulrich said.  
"As well as the welcome committee" Yumi said.  
Racing towards them where 4 block shaped objects balanced on six small insect legs. Xana's eye could be seen on all 4 sides of their square heads.  
"Blocks. Be very careful around them" Ulrich said, pulling out his sword.  
"Why?" Yumi asked, readying her fan. One of the blocks answered her, shooting a blue beam and freezing her in a small layer of ice.  
"Yumi!" Aelita gasped.  
"Don't worry Aelita, she's ok" Jeremie said, "She's just stuck for a while"  
"Look out!" Ulrich tackle Aelita to the ground, another blue beam flying over them.  
"Thanks" Aelita said. Ulrich nodded and stood up.  
"Triplicate!" he shouted, splitting into three.  
The three Ulrichs charged the Blocks, blocking lasers on the way.  
One got shot down while the other two got close enough to strike.  
"Yaah!" One of the blocks got sliced in half. Another took out the second Ulrich only to be taken out itself.  
"Ulrich, look out!"  
"What?" he spun around and took a laser straight in the chest.  
The block stepped forward, ready to finish the job. Suddenly the ground underneath it disappeared. It fell down into the digital void, a blast of light following it's destruction. "Thanks" Ulrich said to Aelita.  
A blast of cold fell over him and his vision went white.  
"No!" Aelita cried out, stepped back as the last block moved away from Ulrich's frozen form and headed towards her.  
"Hey"  
The block looked up at Yumi standing on a rock, smiling.  
"Odd says 'Hello'" she said, throwing her fan at the block and destroying it.  
"Whew" Aelita sighed "That was close"  
She walked up to Yumi and stared at Ulrich's frozen form.  
"Hey Jeremie, when's Ulrich going to be free?" Yumi asked, stroking his frozen cheek.  
"Uh, he should be free in 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. now!"  
keesh! the ice around him fell off and vanished.  
"Ulrich, are you Ok?" Yumi asked, helping up from the ground.  
"I'm OK. Come on, let's hurry and get to that tower" He said.  
They ran down towards the tower and entered it.  
"Wow" Yumi said, staring wide eyed at the interior, all dark blue with screens filled code floating around. "I know" Aelita said.  
Ulrich took Yumi's hand and steered her towards the center.  
"What now?" Yumi asked, blushing slightly.  
Ulrich smiled. Yumi gasped as she and Ulrich started floating up.  
They flew up to another platform and landed on it.  
A blue screen appeared.  
Ulrich put his hand on it. "Ulrich" it said. "Code: Lyoko" followed.  
"See you later" Ulrich said as the world turned pure white.

"Ah man, not Monday again!" Odd groaned, slumping down on the school bench.  
"After all we went through, this is how you thank us?" Yumi growled.  
"Uhm, what I meant to say was: whose hungry?" Odd smirked.


	5. TeddyGozilla Remade pt1

**Here's the first part of the next story. Since I made this as a different version of Lyoko, I decided to see if I couldn't do the same to some of the episodes. And so I made this. Enjoy!**

**Teddygozilla (Remade) pt.1**

It was night time when the truck finally arrived.  
"What took you guys so long?" one of the workmen asked.  
"Sorry" the driver said, stretching his aching back.  
"The road full with traffic."  
"Well at least you made it" the worker said. He moved to the back of the truck and helped the others unpack the crates. TOYS was printed on the sides.  
Within a few minutes all the crates were unloaded and unpacked, the workers gone home for the day.  
In the darkness of the store one of the light bulbs flickered on above the teddy bear department. A black slime slid down and dripped on and into one of the small stuffed bears. Red Xana marks appeared in it's black button eyes.  
It stood up, dropped down to the ground and started walking towards the office in the back.

"Oh Ulrich" Yumi sighed, stroking his hair. "Yes my love?" he said, moving closer to her. "Kiss me" she said, moving closer to him. He leaned down and tapped her on the head.  
"What?". She sat up in bed. Again someone knocked on her dorm room door.  
"What!" she shouted, climbing out. She stumbled toward the door, rubbing her bleary eyes. She opened the door and stuck her head out.  
There was no one there.  
She looked left and right.  
The hallway was completely empty.  
"Ugh" she groaned, dropping her head.  
And saw the gift wrapped box on the floor in front of her.  
She picked it up. There was a card attached to it that read "Happy Valentine's Day Yumi!". She looked for a name but saw none.  
She walked back into the room, sat on her bed and started ripping off the wrapping. "Oh cute!" she squealed, pulling out the small brown teddy.  
Hugging it to her she smiled. "I think I know who sent it" she thought, drifting back to sleep, never noticing the Xana eyes pulse once on the bear.

Beep Beep Beep  
"Urgh..." Yumi groaned, rolling over in bed and trying hard to ignore the alarm.  
"ok ok.." she muttered, sitting up and switching off her clock.  
She opened her eyes and for a moment wondered where she was.  
Then she remembered that her parents had to go away for the week on a business trip, so she and her sister Aelita were staying in the dorms at school.  
Yumi had a room all to her self while Aelita was sharing one with a friend of hers, when she wasn't spending time with Jeremie.  
Yumi climbed out of bed and shuffled to her closet. She grabbed the first shirt and pants she could find and got dressed, tossing her pj's on the bed.  
As she pulled on her shirt she step on something and stumbled.  
"What the-?"  
She knelt down and picked up the teddy bear from the floor.  
"Now how did you get down there?" she wondered, stroking it's head.  
Knock Knock  
"Yeah?"  
"Hey Yumi!" Aelita said, poking her head in,"Ready yet?"  
"Shoes!" Yumi growled, scouring the area under her bed for her missing footwear.  
"Ok..." Aelita said, sitting down on the spare bed.  
"Hello, what's this?" Aelita picked up the teddy bear. She spied the gift wrapped box sticking out slightly from the under Yumi's bed.  
"Oh that's so sweet!" she said, reading the card.  
"Uh?" Yumi looked up, and her eyes went wide as she saw Aelita holding the teddy.

"Uh Aelita, it's not what you think..." she started weakly, blushing slightly.  
Aelita giggled. "A secret admirer. That's so sweet"  
"Actually, I know who sent it"  
"Who?" Aelita asked excitedly.  
"Ulrich"  
"Are you sure!" Aelita asked  
"Uh uh. I mean, who else could it be?"  
"But how?"  
"Well, he and Jeremie have been talked while working on bringing him out. Jeremie probably told him about Valentine's, and then Ulrich asked him to send me the teddy."  
"You think so?" Aelita asked  
"Of course" Yumi smiled, pulling on her shoes.  
"Come on, let's go" she said, standing up.  
"So cute" Aelita said, putting the bear down on Yumi's bed.  
They were walking down the the hallway when Yumi remembered that she'd left her bag in her room. "Go on, I'll catch up with you later!" she said, running back to her room. She rushed in, grabbed her bag and ran out, never noticing the little extra weight.

It was break time when the gang finally got together.  
"So, what's new?" Yumi asked, looking at Jeremie.  
Jeremie didn't reply. He was too busy looking at Aelita who was wearing a new bracelet on her arm.  
"A-hem" Yumi said.  
"Huh? Oh" Jeremie said, blinking.  
He turned to Yumi and said "Well, it's going to take a bit longer then I thought. Who ever made this program certainly knew their stuff. It's very complicated"  
"I'm sure you'll be able to do it Jeremie" Aelita said, smiling at him.  
Jeremie blushed red.  
"In the meantime" Yumi said, grabbing her bag "Would you mind doing some- Oh, what's this doing here?" she said, pulling out the teddy.  
"I don't believe it!" a shrill voice said behind them.  
'Oh great' Yumi thought. "Hello Sissi" she said.  
"Yumi still playing with teddy bears? Ha Ha Ha!" the dark haired girl in front of her laughed, the two guys behind her joining in.  
"Whatever..." Yumi said  
Suddenly Sissi grabbed the bear out of her hand and read the card attached to it's neck. "Ooh, Yumi's got a boyfriend! Well it's about time" Sissi said.  
"Give it back!" Yumi growled, standing up  
"Or what?" Sissi teased, standing behind the two boys of her gang.  
Yumi didn't reply. Instead she closed her eyes, and rolled her neck, loosening the muscles with two cracks. Her knuckles crackled as she rolled them into fists.  
One of the boys gulped and started to move back.  
"Heads up!" Odd shouted, grabbing the bear out of Sissi's hand as he ran past her.  
Sissi shrieked in surprise and dropped her glass in the other hand, spilling the drink all other her clothes. "I did say heads up" Odd smirked as she stormed out, fuming.  
"Thanks Odd" Yumi said, taking the bear back.  
"Sure, no prob" Odd said, sitting down and diving into his food.  
"I'm going to go put him back in my room. See you guys later" she said.  
She ran up to her room and tossed the bear onto the bed. The moment she closed the door the bear stood up, eyes full of Xana's glowing symbol.  
It looked at the door. Too high.  
It looked at the desk near the half open window. Better.

They were walking up the stairs when they heard someone scream.  
"Sounded like it came from the girl dorms" Yumi said.  
"Come on!" she said, running up the stairs with the rest of the gang trailing behind her. They ran around the corner and saw the Principal and Sissi standing outside Sissi's dorm, her face white with shock.  
"You! How could you?" Sissi asked in a tearful voice as they walked up to them, pointing a finger straight at Yumi.  
"Huh?"  
"Oh don't play innocent! We know you did it!" Sissi growled.  
"Did what?" Yumi asked, frowning.  
"That!" Sissi said, pointing to her room.  
Yumi looked in and gasped.  
Sissi's clothes were strewn all over her bed, and both bed and clothing were shredded, the bed lamp was broken and most of her beauty products were spilled on the floor and and walls. And there, written in big black eyeliner marks were the words 'Love Yumi!' with a teddy bear face painted next to it.  
"Explain yourself Ms. Ishiyima" Mr Delmas said.  
Yumi looked up at him in shock and stuttered "B-But I wouldn't.. Why..."  
"It was because I teased you about the bear, isn't it? Isn't it!" Sissi said, grabbing Yumi and shaking her.  
"Sissi! Calm yourself" Mr Delmas said, pulling his daughter away.  
"And you, Yumi, will go straight to the library for detention tonight"  
"But I didn't..."  
"Now!" he said over his shoulder as he walked away with the crying Sissi held close to him.  
"You'd better get going Yumi" Odd said, "We'll take care of this"  
"Thanks" Yumi said.  
"Oh, poor Yumi" Aelita said as she watched her sister walk head down towards the stairs, "Who do you think would do this to her?"  
Jeremie's eyes suddenly grew wide. "You don't think it could be Xana, do you?"  
"But how?" Aelita asked. "Don't know, but let's go ask Ulrich if he's noticed anything in Lyoko" Jeremie said.

"Well, well, well. Looks like it's just me and you tonight" Jim said.  
"So don't even think of doing anything! Got it?" the PE teacher growled, standing in front of Yumi.  
"Yeah" Yumi sighed, and slumped down on her desk.  
Above them, looking out through the grill, the bear snarled in anticipation, the light glistening of it's fangs and claws.

"Finally! I've been trying to contact you all day" Ulrich said.  
"Man, this is starting to become a problem" Odd said.  
"Later Odd" Jeremie said. "What's up Ulrich?"  
"Xana's active, and has been for a while. Has anything happened over there? And where's Yumi?" he asked.  
"Uh, there was some trouble and she's got detention. Other then that nothing else"  
"Well, we'll still need to deactivate the tower" Ulrich said.  
"We'll be right there" Odd said.


	6. TeddyGozilla Remade pt2

**Ok, time for the last chapter. It's Yumi vs. Teddy in the concluding part of...**

**TeddyGozilla Remade**

"You guys go on ahead without me" Aelita said, "I'm just quickly got to get something in Yumi's room."  
She walked out of the room and headed for her sister's room.  
She opened the door and walked in. "Now where did she leave that teddy bear?" Aelita wondered.

Yumi sat at the desk, head on her arms and sighed loudly.  
Jim glanced up at her before returning to his sport magazine.  
Out of the corner of her eye she thought she spotted movement up near the roof. She looked up and saw a shadow slipped back into the air vent.  
"Hey Jim"  
"What?" he growled from behind his magazine.  
"I think there's something up there" Yumi said.  
He looked up to where she pointed. "Well I don't see anyt-"  
Thump! something went behind the grille.  
"It's probably rats. I'll teach them to interrupt my reading" Jim said, standing up and moving one of the library ladders to the vent.

Aelita was still looking for the teddy when she felt her phone vibrate.  
"Yes Jeremie?"  
"Aelita, were are you? Odd's already been transfered to Lyoko, and now we're just waiting for you" Jeremie said.  
"The sooner we shut down the tower, the sooner we can help Yumi" Ulrich's voice came through  
"Sorry guys. I was looking for that teddy bear that Yumi got from Ulrich. I was going to go give it to her to cheer her up"  
Silence answered her from the other side.  
"Hello, Jeremie, are you still there?"  
"Aelita, I never sent her anything" Ulrich said.

"All right you little pests, time to teach you a lesson" Jim grunted as he pulled off the grille. He peered into the darkness, trying to see any movement.  
With a roar the bear jumped out of the shadows.  
Jim flinched back and lost his balance on the ladder.  
Screaming, he fell, landing on a table, breaking it in two, before landing on the floor.  
"Jim!" Yumi cried, moving towards him. A low growl made her stop and look up. She gasped as she saw her teddy bear crawling down the wall like a spider. It had changed quit a bit since she had last seen it.  
Four razor sharp claws sprouted from each paw, and along it's back she could see a small row of sharp spines sticking out.  
It looked up and glared at her, snarling, revealing small sharp fangs.  
It bunched up and launched itself at her.  
"No!" Yumi cried out, holding up her arms in defense.  
With a whack! a heavy dictionary connected with it in mid-air. It slammed into the opposite bookcase, causing a few books to dislodge and bury it under a small hill.  
"Yumi, come on!" Aelita shouted, waving at her from the door.  
Yumi ran to the door, turned and looked at the quivering books before slamming the door shut.

In Lyoko Ulrich and Odd finally reached the site in the Desert Region where the activated tower was.  
"Well, where is it?" Odd asked, looking around.  
"It was here" Ulrich said, walking up to a huge hole in the ground.  
"Guess it's somewhere down there then" Odd said, coming up next to him.  
Before Ulrich could answer him a bolt of red energy struck him right between the shoulder blades, knocking him right off his feet and into the gaping space ahead.  
"No!" Odd cried out as he watched his friend fall to his doom.  
Ulrich looked down at the digital void rushing up towards him.  
"Sorry Yumi, I tried" he said, closing his eyes and waiting for the blow that would end it all.  
The blow came, but from above.  
Ulrich grunted as something latched unto his ankle and stopped his descend. He opened his eyes and looked up.  
"Hi there. Come here often?" Odd smirked, one hand holding tight on Ulrich's ankle, the other's claws dug deep into the cliff wall, a series of grooves trailing upwards from them.  
"Thanks Odd" Ulrich said, swinging slightly.  
"Don't thank me yet" Odd replied, looking up at the four roaches heading towards. "We've got company and you're not exactly light" he grunted.  
Ulrich glanced about, trying to find anyway out.  
The four kankrelats crawled down to where the duo hanged.  
A outcrop of rock blocked them for a second. They climbed over, then stopped.  
Their prey had disappeared.

"I think we gave them the slip" Odd whispered as he and Ulrich walked down the cave.  
"Yeah. Good thing I saw this opening or we'd have been in problem" Ulrich whispered back, glancing at the entrance that they had swung into.  
"Hey Jeremie, how long is this tunnel anyway?" Odd asked.  
"Not too long" Jeremie replied, his voice coming out of thin air.  
Suddenly a rumble filled the air and the cave floor and ceiling started to tremble.

"What's going on?" Ulrich shouted.  
"Run guys, run!" Jeremie shouted at them "It's a megatank!"  
On cue the black ball form of the megatank rolled into view from behind them. "Aaah!" Odd yelled as they ran down the long tunnel, the ball slowly but surely gaining on them.

Back at Kadic, Aelita and Yumi were also running, although their pursuer was as big or round.  
"Where is it?" Aelita panted, glancing back quickly.  
"No idea" Yumi said, turning left down into another hallway.  
"Hey!" Aelita shouted, trying to stop. She stumbled, then turned and ran down the hall her sister had run into.  
"Where are you going?" she asked, "The secret door is that way"  
"I'm not going to the factory" Yumi said, a glint in her eye.  
Aelita gulped. She'd seen that look before, especially when she had made her sister very, very angry.

The bear crouched down on all fours, sniffing the floor.  
There was her scent. It crawled forward, following the trail.  
It stopped in front of the double doors that led to the outside.  
Bunching up it's legs it jumped, barreling through the doors.  
Landing, it scoured the outside for it's prey.  
No need. She stood in front of it, just a few feet away, hands behind her back. And smiling.  
The bear growled then roared, spittle flying from it's fangs and charged at her.

Ulrich and Odd leaped out of the cave exit as the rolling megatank rushed past them, coming to a clanking halt as it hit the tower.  
"Well, at least we know where the tower is" Odd said  
"Now we just need to get into it" Ulrich replied, pulling out his sword.  
The tank righted itself and turned towards them.  
"You guys had better hurry up" Aelita said, her voice coming in from nowhere.  
"Why? What's happened? Is Yumi Ok?" Ulrich asked.  
"Uh, Yumi's Ok. It's the bear that's in trouble"

The bear arched through the air towards Yumi, it's claws and fangs ready to tear her to bits. With a grunt she swung the shovel out from behind her back and struck it in the head with the flat of the shovel head.  
With a squeal it spun through the air before hitting the wall with a hard thud. "You picked the wrong girl to mess with" Yumi said to the dazed bear. She swung the shovel up and down, hitting it's neck with the edge of the shovel. The bear's head flew off, black slime trailing from it's ragged wound. It's body flopped over and fell to the ground.  
Yumi sighed from relief and pulled out her cellphone.  
"Hey Jeremie, it's Yumi. No, don't worry, I'm fine. Tell the guys to take their time because this bear's dead and d-"  
A slithery sound mad her look around. The bear's head was sliding back towards it body, black slime tentacles connecting it to the black slime in it's neck. The two body parts connected, the ragged line around it sealed and with a snarl it came back to live, it's red xana eyes staring with hate at her.  
"On second thought, tell them to step on it" Yumi said. She put her phone back in her pocket and hefted up the shove. "Bring it!" she shouted, and ran towards the bear.

The megatank opened and fired it's epileptical laser.  
It struck the ground just behind the running figure of Odd, the concussion wave knocking him off his feet. "Oof!" he grunted as he landed on the ground. "Odd, are you Ok?" Ulrich asked as he ran up to Odd and helped him up. Before Odd could answer another blast from the tank struck both of them, knocking them against the wall of the cliffs surrounding them.  
"Guys, you've got 50 Lifepoints left! Be careful!" Jeremie warned them.  
"Yeah yeah, don't worry Jeremie, I've got it covered" Odd said, running towards the tank as it charged up.  
"Odd, watch out!" Ulrich shouted as the tank fired.  
At the last second before the beam struck Odd swerved slightly to the left and jumped up into the air, the shock wave from the blast carrying him up and unto the body of the monster. He landed on the metal post just above it's eye cannon and let his weight drag it down.  
"Laser Arrow!" he shouted, firing at point blank range before back flipping off it.  
The bolt struck the beast, sending it careening into the cliff wall before exploding. Odd landed on the ground and gave Ulrich a thumbs up.  
"Nice one Odd!" Ulrich said, running into the tower.

"Ugh!" Yumi grunted, swinging the shovel down at the bear. It jumped back and then jumped up unto the wall behind it, crawling up toward the ceiling. Yumi glanced about nervously. Outside there was very little light, which left the roof in quite a lot of shadow.  
Ulrich walked into the tower and headed towards the center.  
With a roar the bear pounced from above. Before Yumi could react it swung it's claws and struck her arm. She cried out and dropped the shovel. She scrambled back and suddenly found herself against the wall.  
Ulrich floated up and landed on the top platform, blue screen ready.  
He put his hand on it. "Ulrich" it flashed.  
The bear walked up to Yumi, grinning in victory. It stood in front of her, raised it's clawed arm and struck. Yumi screamed.  
"Code Lyoko" flashed the screen.  
Yumi cowered, arms over her head. After a few seconds she opened her eyes. The bear was right in front of her, frozen in place like a statue.  
A flash of white made her look to her left. She saw the wave of energy heading towards, and grinned.

"Boy, I wish I could have seen it. Yumi vs The Teddy!" Odd said dramatically. "I bet you would" Yumi said, sitting back on Jeremie's bed.  
"Sorry your day got ruined Yumi" Ulrich said from Jeremie's screen.  
"Hope this helps in some way"  
"Huh? What's this?" Yumi asked as Jeremie handed her a small palm-sized box. "You'll see" he smiled as Yumi ripped off the wrapping.  
"Oh wow!" Yumi said as she pulled out a small silver palmtop.  
"The problem we've been having with Ulrich trying to contact you really was getting to be problematic. We're talking about when Ulrich suggested getting something like this. Hope you like it" Jeremie said.  
"Thanks guys" she said, holding the digital dairy close to her chest.  
'And especially you Ulrich' she thought.

**TeddyGozilla End**


	7. Frontier Remade pt1

**Thanks again to the people who've commented so far **

**And now, here's the start of the next story. Enjoy!**

**Frontier Remade**

Yumi sat on her bed, one hand's fingers anxiously tapping on her knee.  
"Come on, come on" she muttered, staring intensely had the silver palmtop on her bed.  
It's screen flashed on and started to vibrate. She grabbed it and switched it on.  
"Ulrich! How did it go tonight?" she asked, crossing her fingers in hope.  
"Sorry Yumi" Ulrich said, he's face slightly downcast, "It didn't work"  
"What? Why not? What happened this time?" she asked.  
"Jeremie had defragmented the memory drive, but I did it as well which caused the program to crash."  
"Of all the stupid things..." Yumi muttered.  
"Sorry Yumi, we'll try again tomorrow"  
"But you two've been working on the materilisation program for a week and half now. If you two keep working against each other like this you'll never be able to get free."  
Yumi sighed angrily, closed her eyes and look away.  
"I wonder sometimes if you don't want to be free"  
Ulrich remained silent, staring at her in shock.  
"Sorry Yumi" he said, before the screen went dark.  
"Ulrich, wait! I didn't -"  
She looked down at the screen, hoping he'd connect back.  
Nothing.  
"Oh man, what have I done?" she wondered, biting her lower lip.

Yumi jumped out of bed as her alarm went off, got dressed, grabbed her bag and rushed down the stairs towards the kitchen.  
"Morning Yumi" Aelita said over her bowl of cereal.  
"Boy, you sure don't look well" she commented.  
"Yeah" Yumi said, flopping down into the opposite seat and burying her face in her hands.  
"Want to talk about it?" Aelita asked.  
"No" came the muffled answer.  
Aelita waited patiently, counting down silently.  
"3...2...1..."  
"Ulrich and I had a fight last night. Well, actually I got angry with him and I think, know I hurt his feelings"  
"Have you tried talking to him?"  
"Yeah, but he's not answering. And I don't know what to do" Yumi said, slumping down lower until her forehead touched the table.  
"Wait!" she said, popping back up, "I know what to do! And you're going to help me" she said, looking at her sister with a determined look in her eye.  
"M-Me?" Aelita stuttered, eyes wide in shock.

"I'm not so sure about this" Aelita said as she and Yumi were walking towards school.  
"Don't worry" Yumi said, putting her arm around her sister.  
"It's going to go fine. During lunch we'll quickly go to the factory, you'll transfer me into Lyoko, bring me back and then we'll get back before anyone realises that we're gone"  
"Yeah, but..."  
"I'm sure you can do it. You've seen Jeremie do it a thousand times, and I'm sure he's told you how, right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"You'll see, it's all going to go fine" Yumi said, grinning broadly.  
"I wish I was that confident" Aelita thought to herself, her stomach still doing butterflies.  
They walked into the school and headed for their usual meeting point with the guys.  
"Hey Yumi, Aelita, like some hot chocolate?" Odd said, leaning against the vending machine with a steaming paper cup in his hand. Jeremie sat on the ground next to him, fast asleep, head on his chest.  
"No thanks, I heard it tastes like old gym socks" Yumi said.  
Odd took a sip, grimaced and tossed it away. "Yep, they were right" he sighed.  
Aelita crouched down next to Jeremie's sleeping form.  
"Jeremie? Hey, wake up!" she said, poking him.  
"Huh? What?" he woke up with a start, looking around.  
He saw Aelita's face next to him, smiling at him and blushed.  
"Oh, hi Aelita, what time's it?" he asked muzzily, staring at his watch.  
"Oh man!" He went from sitting to standing in one go.  
"Odd, why didn't you wake me up?" he asked, pulling his backpack up unto his back.

"I couldn't" Odd said, "You just look so cute when you're asleep" he laughed.  
"I agree" Aelita said. Jeremie's face went from pink to red.  
He spotted Yumi behind Odd and asked: "Did Ulrich tell you about what happened last night?"

Yumi nodded.  
"Sorry Yumi, we'll try again. I was up all night last night working on it" he yawned.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll work it soon" Yumi said.  
They heard the bell rang and headed of to the school.  
"See you guys during lunch" she said, looking straight at Aelita.  
Aelita felt her stomach go queasy again.

Aelita's stomach seemed to get worse as lunch time got closer.  
The bell rang, and she walked out she saw Yumi walking towards her.  
"Ok, let's go" she said, grabbing Aelita's hand.  
"Yumi, I... Sorry, I just can't" Aelita said, pulling her hand away.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm just not sure this is right" she said, looking down at the floor.  
Yumi walked up to her sister and hugged her.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure you can do it. In fact, I know you can"  
"But I'm not!" Aelita said, her voice creaking, her eyes on the verge of crying.  
"Hey, come on. You'll see" Yumi said, hugging her again before letting go.  
"Hey, I've never been wrong right?" Aelita nodded, sniffing.  
"I guess..." she said.  
"That's the spirit. Come on, time's a wasting" Yumi said, pulling her sister along as they ran towards the hallway doors.

"Hey Odd, have you seen Aelita or Yumi?" Jeremie asked as he sat down next to Odd.  
"Mmf mfmm fmm!" Odd said, his mouth already full of food.  
"Could you repeat that?" Jeremie asked.  
Odd swallowed his food and said: "Yeah, I just saw them heading towards the trees in park"  
"I wonder why they went there?" Jeremie wondered.  
"Maybe Yumi wants to go have a chat with Ulrich" Odd said before scooping food into his mouth.  
"I don't know. Something's going on. Let's go and see what" Jeremie said, standing up.  
"Aw, but I haven't had my dessert yet!" Odd moaned.

Yumi pulled up the sewer lid and climbed down, followed by Aelita.  
Once down they grabbed their skateboard and scooter before heading down the sewage ways towards the factory.

"Looks like you were right Odd" Jeremie said as they walked towards the drain, the covering laying next to it. "Come on, if we hurry we can catch up to them!"

The elevator came to a rest. The door opened and Yumi and Aelita exited.  
Aelita sat down in front of the computer and started it up.  
"Connecting to Lyoko" She said, typing in a command.  
The connection was made, and Ulrich appeared on the screen.  
"Aelita? Yumi? What's going on?"  
"Nothing to worry about. I'm just going to come visit you for a while" Yumi said. "Ok Aelita, I'm heading for the scanners"  
"I'll be ready" Aelita replied, giving her a small smile.  
A few minutes later Yumi climbed into the scanner and shouted: "Ready!"  
"Here she comes Ulrich" Aelita said.  
"I'll be ready" Ulrich said.  
"Ok, here we go" Aelita said and started typing in the transfer sequence.  
She concentrated so much that she didn't hear the elevator coming down and opening. "Aelita, what are doing?" Jeremie said.  
Aelita gasped and accidentally pressed the enter button. A loud warning beep started and a red ! sign appeared over Yumi's screen.  
"Oh no, no! Yumi!" Aelita cried.  
"What's going on?" Jeremie asked, standing next to her. He quickly read the screen and realised what had happened.  
"Odd, get to the scanner room now!" he shouted, and started typing on the computer.  
"Subject not found" the screen said.  
"What? She's not on Lyoko? Then maybe she's-"  
"Jeremie, the scanners are all empty. She's not here" Odd's voice came in over the speakers.  
"That means she's gone" Aelita said, her eyes wide in shock.  
"She's dead!"


	8. Frontier Remade pt2

**Hey guys, thanks for the comments so far! Here's the last part of Frontier, and I'll put the next story up later today (hopefully). Till then, enjoy!**

**Frontier pt.2**

"I've killed her, I've killed her, I've killed her!" Aelita sobbed over and over, tears raining down from her eyes.  
Jeremie reached out and hugged her to him.  
"Aelita, calm down! It wasn't your fault"  
"Yes it was!" she cried, crying into Jeremie's chest. "I never should've let her talk me into doing it. Now she's gone and-"  
"Aelita, she's not dead"  
"What?" Aelita and Jeremy went, staring at the screen.  
"She's not dead" Ulrich repeated. "I don't know how to explain this, but I can hear her in my head. It's like we're connected somehow."  
_In a vast white void Yumi drifted. She looked like she was asleep, floating softly._  
Tell Aelita not too worry _she thought._  
"She doesn't know where she is, but she says not too worry. She's ok"  
"Oh thank goodness" Aelita smiled in relief.  
"But if she's not here" Jeremie said, "And she's not in Lyoko, then that means she's trapped between the two."  
"So how are we going to get her out?" Odd asked.  
"It's going to be tricky, but I think if we connect four towers in different regions together we might be able to get her. And then there's also her file that has to reset" Jeremie said, typing up a screen with a bar.  
"When it's blue all the way we can get her back"  
"How long is this going to take?" Aelita asked.  
Jeremie did a few quick calculations in his head. "Probably all afternoon"  
"But we've got to get back to school!"  
"I know. We'll have to take turns coming here and back, otherwise someone might get suspicious"  
"I'll take the first turn" Aelita said.  
"Are you sure?" Jeremie asked, looking at her with concern.  
"Yes. I messed but before, and now I'll make up for it"  
"I'll start heading out to the towers" Ulrich said, closing his window.

In the tower Ulrich walked to the edge of the platform and jumped down.  
Plunging into the digital stream below he flew along before heading up and landing on another platform. He walked out of the tower and into the Forest Region.  
"Hang on Yumi" he thought, and made his way towards the first tower.

"Ulrich, it's Aelita. How're you doing?"  
"Good so far. I'm about to reach the second tower now"  
"Just be careful. There's some monsters around there"  
"Don't worry, I see them" Ulrich replied, pulling out his sword.  
He hid behind the ice wall in the Arctic Region as the Blok came closer and closer.  
Just as the Blok was about to turn the corner he jumped out and stabbed it right in one of it's eyes. With a bang it blew bits as Ulrich rushed past it and cut the second in half before throwing his sword into the last.  
He ran towards the tower, picking up his sword en route.  
Inside he floated up to the top, accessed the tower program core and keyed in a few commands.  
On Aelita's screen the download bar filled up another quarter with blue.  
"Two down, two to go. Don't worry Yumi, we're coming for you" Aelita said.  
Suddenly a warning red ! appeared on screen.  
Aelita read the report, gasped and grabbed for her mobile.

Jeremie was busy with a Math problem when he felt his cell vibrating in his pocket.  
He pulled it out slowly, made sure the teacher couldn't see him, and answered it.  
"Oh Jeremie! Jeremie please! You've got to get over here now!" Aelita's anxious voice came through.  
"Aelita calm down. What's wrong?"  
"It's Yumi. According to Ulrich she's very frightened. She keeps saying she feels more and more drained. And the computer says it's deleting her. It thinks it's a old program. Please, get over here!"  
"I'm on my way, just don't do anything till I get there" Jeremie said. He put his phone back in his pocket, raised his hand and asked: "Sir, can I please be excused?"

"Oh Jeremie! Thank God you're here!" Aelita cried, hugging him fiercely.  
Jeremie felt his face go red. "Uh, Ok, let's see what's going on" Jeremie said, walking towards the computer with Aelita still holding tightly unto his arm.  
Jeremie read through the report and called up some screens. He scanned through it all quickly and said: "This is going to be trouble. Unless we can add some memory to her file, she'll be deleted before we can get all the memory."  
Ulrich's window popped up on the screen.  
"Good news. I've just secured the third tower. I'm already on my way to the last one. Yumi's still scared, but she's calmed down a bit."  
"Good. Keep heading to the tower, and I'll fix the file"  
"How?" Aelita asked.  
"You'll have to go back and get my laptop. I'll connected it to the computer and add it's memory. But you've got to hurry."  
"On it" Aelita said, running towards the elevator.  
She sped down the sewer lines, ran up to the dorms and rushed into Jeremie's room. Grabbing his laptop she rushed back out, ran down the stairs and right into Jim. "And just what are you doing?" Jim growled, grabbing her arm.  
"You know entry into the dorms during class is forbidden. Come on, it's off to the principal for you" Jim said, walking towards the office with Aelita in tow.

Odd was sleeping in class when he suddenly jumped up and grabbed his leg.  
"Odd, is something wrong?" Miss Hertz asked.  
"Uh, Yeah, I really need to go" Odd said, grimacing and crossing his legs.  
"Oh right, but just get back quickly" Miss Hertz said, pulling open the door.  
Odd mumbled a thank you as he run out and down the hall to the boys toilets.  
Once inside he pulled out his phone, answered and put it to his ear.  
"Hey Jeremie, what's up? Is it my turn yet?"  
"No. We've got a problem. Yumi's being deleted and Aelita went to get my laptop when she got caught by Jim. She's stuck in the principal's office. You've got to get her out."  
"Leave it to me. I'll get her out" Odd said.  
He put his phone back in the pocket and wondered just how he was suppose to do it. Suddenly an idea came to him. He grinned and walked out of the toilets, well pleased with himself. "Oh, this is going to be fun!"

Ulrich was in the Mountain Region, heading towards the last tower they needed.  
He jumped down from a high ledge to a large boulder and down the the mountain path. He was running around a large mountain top when a sound made him stop and look around. A laser bolt aiming for him made him dodge to the left as the two Bloks came down towards him, climbing the peak like spiders.  
"Sorry guys, but I just don't have the time" Ulrich said and ran, the Bloks in hot pursuit.

"Say that again" Sissi said. It was the second break and Odd had pulled her away from her gang and whispered something about a secret in her ear.  
"If you help get Aelita out of your Dad's office, I'll let you in on our secret that you've wanted to know so much about"  
"Promise?" Sissi asked, holding out her had.  
"Promise" Odd said, grinning and shaking her hand.

"I just don't understand Aelita. I would've expected this behavior from your sister, but you..." Mr Delmas said, sitting behind his table.  
"And not just her, sir. Look, Yumi Ishiyima and Jeremie Belpois are missing as well. They're suppose to have gone to the nurse, but she hasn't seen either of them." Jim said, holding out the infirmary register.  
"And now this incident with the laptop from the boys dorms. Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Delmas asked, staring over his glasses at Aelita.  
"Well, I, uh, I-" Before Aelita could continue someone knocked on the door, and Sissi walked in. "Sissi, please wait outside till I'm finished here" Mr Delmas said.  
"That's why I'm here Daddy. I'm the one Aelita was going to get the laptop for.  
Jeremie said I could use it, but he was busy so I asked Aelita to go get it.  
Sorry Daddy" She said, looking at him with wide innocent eyes.  
"Hmm, well, in that case your free to go Aelita. Now back to class, and try to stay out of the dorms"  
"Yes Daddy" Sissi said, putting her arm around the amazed Aelita's and pulling her out.  
"You owe me" Sissi said as they walked outside and met up with Odd.

"It's about time" Jeremie said as he heard the elevator opening behind him.  
"Oh wow!" He heard somebody gasp. He turned around and saw Sissi walking in, staring around in amazement. "Odd, what's she doing here?" He asked, taking the laptop from him.  
"She helped me out, so I had to make it up to her somehow" Odd said.  
"Whatever. Ulrich's got trouble, so we've got to send you guys in as soon as I've connected these two together" Jeremie said as he connected wires to plugs.  
He booted up his laptop and did a quick scan on the supercomputer.  
"Uh oh"  
"What?" Odd asked.  
"Uh, good news: we've got enough memory to help Yumi for a bit.  
Bad news: we don't have enough available in either to send anyone in"  
Odd thought for a bit, patting his pocket. "How much do you need?"  
"Just a few bytes"  
"Will this do?" Odd asked, bending down and offering Jeremie his Game Boy.

In Lyoko Ulrich was deflected shot after shot from the Bloks. He was so preoccupied he didn't notice the one disappearing over the edge. It crawled and climbed up behind Ulrich. The only warning Ulrich got was the whine just before the blast of ice hit him, freezing him solid.  
He struggled hard, trying to break out. The Bloks started to come closer, charging up their lasers. "Sorry Yumi" he thought, waiting for the blasts.  
"Laser Arrows!" Odd shouted, jumping up unto the one and then up into the air.  
Back flipping in mid air he shot an arrow into the front Blok before landing and blasting the second to bits. He got up and stood in front of Ulrich's frozen form.  
"Man, you're looking a little stiff" He said as Ulrich unfroze.  
"Thanks Odd" Ulrich said, sheathing his sword.  
"No problem. Now go play hero" Odd said, grinning.  
Ulrich rolled his eyes and grinned, running towards the tower.  
He walked in, flew up and uploaded the last memory needed.

In the strange white void Yumi floated. She heard someone call her name, opened her eyes and looked up. She saw a silhouette form, shaped like Ulrich.  
"Yumi!" He called again, floating towards her.  
"Ulrich!" she shouted back, her heart hammering in her chest.  
They floated closer and closer to each other until they're fingers touched, and a brilliant white light spread out to envelope them both.

"We've got her. You can do it" Odd's voice came up from the scanner room.  
"Do what?" Sissi asked.  
"Oh, just this" Jeremie said, typing in the Return Trip program.

Yumi opened up her eyes and found herself lying in her bed. She glanced over at her clock. She saw it was still an hour before she had to get up.  
A soft knock came to her door, followed by a head poking in.  
"Yumi?" Aelita asked, her voice slightly worried.  
"I'm here" Yumi said, smiling at her. She got up and walked to her sister, hugging her to her. "Thanks" she said, holding her sister's trembling shoulders tightly.  
"I was so worried you were gone" Aelita cried.  
"Ssh. I know" Yumi said, holding her sister to her for a while.  
Aelita pulled away, rubbing her eyes. "I guess I'd better go get ready for school"  
She gave Yumi one more hug before leaving.  
Yumi walked back to her bed, pulled open her desk drawer and pulled out the palmtop. "Hey Yumi" Ulrich said, popping up on the screen.  
"Hey yourself. You had quite an adventure trying to rescue me" she said.  
"Uh, Ulrich" she started, blushing slightly, "When we were connected I kinda saw how you felt about me. Uh, you didn't happen to-"  
"Find out how you felt about me? Yeah, I did" Ulrich said, blushing as well.  
The awkward moment lasted a while before Yumi said: "So, uh, I've gotta get ready for school now. See you later?"  
"See you later" Ulrich said.  
"Love you" He added as the screen in front of him switched off.

End...

(next up: Guy from My Dreams)


	9. The Guy of My Dreams pt1

**Next Story! It's a mix of "Girl of My Dreams" and "Image Problem", although I'd still like to take a crack at redoing "Image Problem". Anyhow, read and enjoy!**

**The Guy of My Dreams pt.1**

"Ok, let's see now..." Jeremie muttered, scanning through the programs on his computer. "Well, everything looks fine. Ready to give it a try?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be" Ulrich said from his window on the screen.  
"It'll take the program a few minutes to activate, so you'll have to -" Jeremie paused and yawned before continuing, "You'll have to wait a while".  
"Hey Jeremie, you look worn out. Why don't you get some sleep?"  
"No, I've got to make sure nothing goes-" He yawned again, "goes wrong"  
"Nothing will. We double checked everything. Get into bed, let the program upload, and I'll see you in the morning"  
"Hopefully here" Jeremie said, smiling. "Goodnight" he said, getting up and walking towards his bed.  
"Hopefully" Ulrich said, disconnecting the link.  
He stood up and moved out further unto the ledge sticking from the base of one of the mountains in the Mountain Region.  
He stop in the center of it, closed his eyes and prepared himself.  
Unfortunately he wasn't prepared for the surprise attack from behind.

"Boy Jeremie, you look exhausted. Ever hear of a thing called sleep?  
You should try it sometime" Yumi teased, holding out a cup of hot coffee for him. Jeremie, Odd, Aelita and Yumi were in their usual spot near the vending machine. Jeremie took the cup with a "Thanks" and took a long sip of it. "Leave him alone Yumi" Aelita scowled.  
"He was up all night because of you"  
"Oh, it's so cute when she tries to protect you" Yumi teased again.  
Jeremie blushed. "Anyway, the program ran it's course last night"  
"And?" Yumi asked.  
"I'm not sure. I couldn't get in contact with Ulrich this morning, but the line was pretty broken up. So I just don't know"  
"Will you try and contact him again during break?" Yumi asked.  
"Yeah. I just hope I can stay awake during class"  
"Why? I don't and I'm doing fine" Odd said, grinning.  
"Right..." Yumi drawled, one eyebrow arched.  
"Anyway, we'd better start heading towards our classes. See you guys later!" Yumi called over her shoulder, running towards the school.

"I hope Ulrich's ok" Yumi thought, sitting in class and half-listening to the teacher. A knock to the door woke her up. Along with the class she watch the teacher walk towards the door and open it.  
She saw Principal Delmas standing there with someone just behind him.  
It looked like a boy, dressed in brown pants, yellow vest and an open button shirt. She tried to see his face, but couldn't see past Delmas's body. The Principal and the teacher had a quick discussion which ended with the teacher stepping back into the class.  
"Ok class, listen up. We've got a new student whose just arrived here today." he said as Mr Delmas moved aside to let the new boy in.  
"So please say hello to-"  
"Ulrich!" Yumi gasped, staring at the familiar in wide open shock.

"Oh man, I'm a glad that's over" Odd grumbled as he shuffled after Aelita and Jeremy out of Science Class.  
"What are you complaining about? You slept through it all" Aelita teased.  
"Yeah, but any more and I might've gone into a coma" Odd said.  
"You mean you weren't?" Jeremie said, faking shock.  
"Oh my sides" Odd said as they walked out of the school towards the cafeteria.

"At least it's break time. Look out food, here I-"  
Aelita suddenly gasped and stopped in her tracks.  
"Do you guys see what I see?" she said, staring wide eye at one of the benches outside the cafeteria.  
"No way" Jeremie said, just as shocked.  
"Hey, isn't that Ulrich?" Odd asked. "Looks like him" Jeremie said.  
"Cool. Go ask him if he'd like lunch. See you guys inside"  
"Oh no, you're coming with us!" Aelita said, grabbing his ear and dragging him along.

"But the food..." Odd moaned.

"I still can't believe your here" Yumi said, holding Ulrich's hand.  
"Yeah, I know" he said, smiling at her. Yumi blushed, feeling her heart beating speed up.  
"Are we interrupting anything?" a voice asked teasingly.  
"Aelita! Jeremie!" Yumi said happily, looking up.  
She stood up and hugged Jeremie over the bench. "You did it! Thanks Jeremie"  
"Oh, well, uh, it was nothing" Jeremie said, blushing.  
"I wouldn't say so" Ulrich said, standing up.  
He held out his hand and said "Thanks Jeremie, for everything"  
Jeremie grinned and shook his hand "No problem. But you did you get here? I thought you would've been in the Factory"  
"Just before the program began I realised we didn't make any plans for this, so I quickly made some files and putted them into the city computers. Good thing too, or else I would've been in trouble"  
"Oh, we should've thought of that before" Yumi gasped.  
"No worries. I'm here, and that's all that matters" Ulrich said, taking her hand in his. Yumi went, feeling her knees go weak.  
"So that means we can shut down Lyoko and Xana right?" Aelita said.  
For a moment she thought she saw a flicker in Ulrich's eyes.  
"Yeah, but not today."  
"Yeah, give him a break Aelita. It's his first day" Yumi said, staring daggers at her sister.  
"Yeah, and he probably hasn't eaten anything yet" Odd said, starting to inch towards the cafeteria.  
"Oh right. Yumi, why don't you and Ulrich go enjoy lunch so long?  
I just need to go finish off something with Jeremie and then we'll join you"  
"Huh?" Jeremie said, staring at her in confusion until she poked him in the ribs. "Oh, yeah, that. Uh, yeah, see you later" he said.  
As soon as Yumi, Ulrich and Odd were out of earshot Jeremie turned to Aelita and asked: "What's up with you?"  
"Jeremie, I've got a bad feeling. Just trust me for now ok? Now can we please go up to your room?" Aelita asked, pulling on his arm.  
As they walked towards the dorms Ulrich stared at them through the cafeteria windows, and for a moment Xana's mark flashed eyes.


	10. The Guy of My Dreams pt2

**Hey, here's the last part of the story, and the next one will be up soon.**

**Till then, Enjoy!**

**Guy of My Dreams (Remade)** pt.2

Aelita pulled Jeremie into his room and closed the door.  
"Ok Aelita, now will you tell me what's going on?" Jeremie asked, sitting down on his chair.  
Aelita sat down on Jeremie's bed and stared down at the floor.  
"You're going to think it's weird..."  
"Try me"  
"Ok" Aelita took a deep breath and said "I don't think that's Ulrich"  
"What? Why?"  
"I'm not sure. But he just seemed.. different somehow. And the look he had when we talked about shutting down Lyoko..."  
"Hey, you got to give him a break. Remember, he's just got here. Lyoko's been his home for ever. How would you feel if you had to destroy yours?"  
"Maybe your right. But could we go to the Factory and make sure? Please?"  
"You do realise it's going to be a waste of time"  
"Please. I just want to be sure" Aelita said.  
Jeremie looked into her eyes and saw the determination in them.  
"Right, let's go" he said, standing up and grabbing her hand.

"Your sister and Jeremie have been gone for some time" Ulrich said, glancing out the window. "Yeah, they do that sometimes" Yumi said, still lost in a cloud of happiness, just sitting with her head in her hands and staring at Ulrich.  
Odd, of course, was stuffing his face.  
"You going to eat that?" he asked, pointing to Ulrich's plate.  
Ulrich pushed it towards Odd before turning his attention back to the window.  
"Hey" Yumi said, grabbing his chin and turning his face back to her.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure their safe and sound"  
Ulrich smiled at her. "Yeah, you're probably right"

In the park Jeremie and Aelita dragged the cover away from the sewer drain, climbed down, boarded their scooters and raced down towards the factory.  
"So, do you just want me to scan for Ulrich or go in yourself?" Jeremie asked as they rode the elevator.  
"Go in. If I'm wrong then it shouldn't be take too long. I'm right..."  
The elevator stopped, opened and deposited Jeremie into the computer room.  
Aelita traveled down to the scanners.  
"I'm pulling up the co-ordinates of the last place Ulrich was. It's in the Mountain Region. Get ready" Jeremie said as one of the scanners opened.  
Aelita climbed in, the scanner doors closed, and she waited for the transfer.  
"Scanner Aelita, Transfer Aelita"  
The air around her started to glow bright.  
"Virtualise!"  
With a flash she was digitized, traveling down a long tunnel with red energy around it before appearing and landing in Lyoko.  
She opened her eyes and found herself standing on round flat platform of rock that was attached by a stone bridge to the mountain before her.  
A crackling noise made her turn around and gasp.  
"Jeremie... It's Ulrich!"

In the cafeteria Ulrich suddenly sat up straight, his eyes seeming to go blank.  
"Ulrich, is something wrong?" Yumi asked worriedly.  
Ulrich didn't answer. All he could hear and see was the image of Aelita in Lyoko standing next to the imprisoned Ulrich, the real Ulrich, trying to free him.  
The fake shook itself, put on a concern look and said: "Something's happening in Lyoko. We'd better get to the Factory before it's too late!"

"He seems to be trapped in some sort of bubble" Aelita said, staring at the large glowing orange ball floating in front of her. Inside it she could see Ulrich, trapped like a bug in amber. "Ulrich! Ulrich, can you hear me?" she shouted, knocked on the orb. Ulrich just hanged there, frozen.  
"Jeremie, he's not responding. It's like he's in suspended animation or something"  
"I still can't read him. All I've got on my screen is you, and nothing else"  
"So how are we going to get him out?"  
"Stand back, I'm going to try something" Jeremie said, and started typing furiously on his computer.  
In Lyoko Aelita watched in amazement as a second Ulrich appeared next to the ball. The glowing orb seemed to shake, hesitant to let go of it's prize, but finally shifted, spitting out Ulrich and grabbing his fake.  
The moment the two came in contact they both disappeared, blowing up into bits and pieces.  
"Ulrich, are you ok?" Aelita asked, running up and helping to his feet.  
"Yeah, bit stiff, but not too bad" he stretched, loosening his muscles.  
"So, what's been going on?" he asked.  
"Oh, you're not going to believe this..." Aelita started.

As Yumi, Odd and the fake Ulrich ran towards the factory Ulrich received another image-message from Xana. "Not good" he grimaced, seeing Ulrich free.  
"Did you say something?" Odd asked, running next to him.  
"Yes. Good bye!" Ulrich said, swinging his fist in roundhouse punch.  
Odd ran straight into it and went down with a hard thump.  
The Fake raised his foot to crush Odd flat when Yumi tackled him from behind.  
"Ulrich, what are you doing?" she gasped, gripping his arms to the ground.  
"I don't have time for this" he said, lifting his arm with with ease before slamming her hard in the stomach. OO Yumi's eyes bulged. She dropped to the ground, curled up in a ball and gasping for air.  
Ulrich sneered down at her and ran on towards the factory.  
He took the elevator down and entered the control room just as Jeremie was saying "I'll materialise you straight away, Aelita. Get- Aagh!" he gasped as Ulrich struck him hard to the back of his head.  
"Time to get rid of you little pests!" the fake said, lifting Jeremie up like he weighed nothing and moved to the elevator.  
He traveled down to the scanners, walked in, dumped Jeremie to the ground and moved to the scanners. "First I'll make sure your girlfriend's stuck in Lyoko, then I'll smash you to bits, and then I'll switch of Lyoko, killing off both your friends!"  
He laughed, and started to pull out the cables at the scanner base.  
Suddenly, with a hard dull Clank! a piece of pipe connected to his head, smacking him down to the ground.  
Dazed, he looked up blearily at Yumi standing over him with a long hollow metal pipe. "That was for hitting me" she snarled.  
"And this" she said, raising the pipe "Is for messing with me and Ulrich!"  
She swung down with a vengeance, only to have her pipe stopped between Ulrich's hands. He pulled hard, ripping the pipe from her hands before tossing it to the far corner of the room.  
"You were saying?" he smirked.

Aelita and Ulrich ran towards the Tower in Lyoko, laser fire from the bloks chasing them missing them by inches.  
They ran into the base and entered the tower.  
"Come on" Ulrich said, grabbing Aelita before flying up to the top.  
"I hope we're not too late" Aelita said as Ulrich started up the reset sequence.

"Ha! Not so tough now!" The fake laughed, swinging left and right, watching with glee as Yumi desperately dodged his attacks until she came up trapped against the wall.  
"What's the matter?" Fake Ulrich sneered, "You're not tired already, are you?"  
Yumi just stared at him, panting. "Oh well, it's been fun" he said, and swung a hard right, aiming for her head, ready to crush it.  
Or tried to, if Yumi hadn't rushed forward, grabbed his shoulders and rammed her knee deep into his crotch.  
OO the fake went, groaning hard before toppling to the ground.  
"Not so tough now" Yumi said. Suddenly he lashed out, grabbed her foot and flipped her to the ground. "So long!" he shouted, straddling her before slamming a fist down to crush her.  
Suddenly he froze, and then slowly tumbled down to the ground.  
Puzzled, Yumi soon got her answer as a familiar wall of energy slowly crawled up and swallowed them, turning time back and back.

"I hope he didn't hurt you too much" Ulrich said, talking out of the palmpad lying on Yumi's bed. "Nah" Yumi said, getting dressed for bed, making sure the screen was turned away from her.  
Pulling on her large shirt-turned-sleepwear she bounced unto the bed, picked up the palmtop and smiled at Ulrich.  
"At least I could be with you for a day, even if he was a fake"  
"I'm sure we'll be able to find the answer soon" Ulrich said.  
"Yeah. Otherwise we could just make another copy"  
"What? You're not serious!"  
"Well, he was just little bit more handsome then you" Yumi teased.  
"Oh come on, you can't be serious!"  
Yumi laughed and continued "Also, he seemed nicer, more muscular..."  
Ulrich rolled his eyes and groaned.


	11. Holiday in The Fog pt1

**And now for a bit of updating. Enjoy!**

**Holiday in the Fog (Remade)**

Kadic High, late night.  
Throughout the dorms and halls nothing moved, everything was silent.  
In the schoolyard however, it was a totally different matter.  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Jeremie?" Odd asked, shaking his spraycan before applying paint to the wall in front of them.  
"Yep" Jeremie said, spraying color up and down. "Besides, if I don't, Yumi might rip my head off"  
They sprayed a bit more before stepping back to admire they're handiwork. "Time for stage 2?" Odd asked.  
"Time for stage 2" Jeremie nodded.  
"Good luck buddy" Odd said, patting Jeremie on the back.  
"You're going to need it" he said, running off towards the dorms.  
Jeremie stood in the silent moonlight yard, nervously waiting for...  
"Hey! Hey, get back here you mangy mutt!"  
Jim came running out of the dorms, hot on the heels of Odd's dog Kiwi, and boy, did he look mad.  
"Just wait till I get my hands on- What the!"  
He stopped and walked over to the wall and stared at the painting of him someone had made. On the wall his face had a stupid expression, eyes crossed, tongue sticking out and a little rabbit eared hat on his head.  
"So, what do you think Jim?" Jeremie asked.

"So the principal's suspended your leave huh?" Odd asked the next morning.  
"Yep, and I've got to clean the paint of the wall" Jeremie said.  
"At least the plan worked" Aelita said. "Sorry you had to give up your holiday Jeremie"  
Jeremie. "It's no problem Aelita. Now I'll have more time to work on the devirtualisation program for Ulrich. I just wish you guys could visit me"  
"Me too Jeremie" Aelita said, "I did try and get out of this trip, but Dad wouldn't budge"  
"Same here" Odd said, "But unfortunately it's Visit Time to Grandma for me, on order of Mom and Dad"  
"Still going to try and sneak Kiwi in with you?"  
Odd grinned. "Of course"  
"Hey!" someone called behind them. "Oh no..." Odd groaned as they turned around and saw Sissi walking towards them, her two flunkies Herve and Nick close behind.  
"Ok, spill it. What are you guys up to?" Sissi asked.  
"Talking, duh!" Odd said.  
"Har Har" Sissi sneered. "You can't fool me. I know you guys are up to something sneaky, and I'm going to find out what" she said before turning and walking away towards the admin buildings.  
"Houston, we have a problem" Odd muttered.

Sure enough, Sissi tricked her dad into letting her stay.  
The next day found her, Jeremie and Jim at the defaced wall, Jim sitting in a lawn chair and overseeing Jeremie's cleaning, a bucket of water on his one side and a rough sponge in his hand.  
"Come on, scrub harder!" Jim bellowed, taking a sip from his soda can.  
"Yeah Jeremie, stop being so lazy!" Sissi called, standing behind Jim's chair, a wicked grin on her face.  
"Excuse me Sissi" Jim said, glaring up at her, "But shouldn't you be in your dorm, studying?"  
"Oh, uh, yeah, but my dad always says that fresh air is good for the mind" she said, grinning sheepishly.  
"He's right. Excercise is also good, so I don't think he'll mind if I get you to help Jeremie out"  
"What?" Sissi asked, shocked "But, but-"  
"No buts!" Jim said, getting up. "Jeremie, go and get another sponge. Sissi'll cover for you till you get back!"  
"Sure thing Jim" Jeremie said, intending on taking as much time as possible not too return too soon.

He ran down to the supply room, open the door and rummaged around inside until he found another sponge.  
As he closed the door he heard a loud Crash! from the next room where they kept all the chemicals of the school.  
"Hello? Is anyone in there?" he asked, knocking on the door.  
He put his ear to the cold wood, and heard a sof hissing noise coming from the inside.  
"What the-?"  
He grabbed the door handle and opened the door, coming face to face to a thick cloud of dark purple smoke that moved like a living thing.  
For a moment he thought he saw a familiar shape floating in it before the smoke reached out with long fingers of smog and enveloped him.

Jeremie started coughing, hacking, his eyes tearing as his lungs and throat burned.  
Gasping, he tried to get out of the choking cloud, but it followed him easily, circling him and ensuring that no clean air could reach him.  
Eyes wide, chest heaving Jeremie dropped to his hands and knees before collapsing to the ground.  
"Jeremie!"  
The cloud suddenly flowed away from him, streaking back to the room, the door closing behind it with a bang.  
"Jeremie! Where are you?" Jim called, walking down the stairs.  
He reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped around the corner to find Jeremie on the ground, gasping, white faced.  
"Jeremie! Are you all right?" Jim asked, kneeling down next to him and helping him up.  
"s-smoke..." Jeremie weezed, pointing a trembling finger at a door.  
"Smoke?" Jim walked to the door.  
He sniffed the air near it before carefully opening it and glancing inside.  
Nothing. He swung the door wide open and walked into the shadowy room, flicking on the light switch. And saw the disturbed knocked over drums in the corner.  
"Jeremie, did you do this?" he asked, turning around to the still coughing boy at the door.  
"N-no Jim" Jeremie said, shaking his head.  
"Well, I don't see any smoke, but I do see that someone messed with school property" Jim said, staring at the drums with their warning sign stickers. Jeremie also stared at them, and remembered the shape he had seen in the living smoke.  
"Xana"

"Oooooh..." Sissi moaned, falling back on her bed, one hand holding her mobile to her ear.  
"That bad huh?" Herve said.  
"It's horrible! I can't believe he made me do it!" Sissi moaned.  
"Sissi, why don't you just give up and go home?"  
"No! I'm so close, I know it" she said, sitting up.  
"Tonight's the night. I'm going to play superspy and find out Jeremie and his friends's secret, once and for all!"

"Ulrich, we've got an emergency" Jeremie said, sitting at his computer.  
"What's up Jeremie?" Ulrich asked, appearing on his screen.  
"Xana's taken control of some kind of toxic smoke. I think he mixed a bunch of dangerous chemicals together and is using the fumes they made to create a highly dangerous cloud"  
"Hmmm, I haven't noticed any activated towers or felt any pulsations" Ulrich said. "I'll take a look in other regions. Do you want me to tell Yumi?"  
"Let's just find the tower first. If it looks too difficult, or if anything bad happens, then we'll tell everyone else"  
Jeremie stood up and grabbed a flashlight and his backpack.  
"I'll head over to the supercomputer to try and find the tower.  
You take a look around, and get back later"  
"See you at the factory" Ulrich said, logging off.  
Jeremie opened the door, peeked out, and, satisfied, walked out quietly, sneaking down the hall towards the stairs, right past Sissi's slightly open door where she was fast asleep on her bed.

Morning.  
At the Factory Jeremie was still at the supercomputer, staring at it's screen. "Jeremie, I think we're going to have to call the gang" Ulrich said, peeking out from behind the tree he was hiding.  
In the distance he could see the active tower. And in front of it a swarm of fast moving roaches, too many for him too take on.  
"Ok, ok" Jeremie sighed in resignation. He dailed up Odd's number.

At the airport, two officers were getting the surprise of their lives.  
"Hey Joe, check this out"  
"It looks like a dog" the officer said, staring at the skeletal figure on his screen. "Excuse me son, but can you tell us what this is?" the one officer asked. "Oh, that's my dog, Kiwi" Odd said.  
"Any idea why there's a dog in your bag?"  
"He must have snuck in there. He's suppose to be staying at my grandma while I'm flying- Oh, excuse me" Odd said, pulling out his mobile.  
"Oh hi grandma"  
"Odd, it's me Jeremie. We've got a Xana emergency!"  
"Yes, Gran-gran, I know Kiwi snuck into my bag" Odd said, the two officers eyeing him suspiciously. "What are talking abo-"  
Odd switched off his phone and grinned at the officers.  
"She said I've got to bring him back asap"

Shaking his head in disbelief, Jeremie dailed Yumi's number.  
"Hi Jeremie, what's up?"  
"Get here quick! Xana's on the attack, and Ulrich needs your help"  
"We'll try"  
Jeremie disconnected the call and stood up.  
"I'm going back to school in case Xana strikes again. Ulrich, stay out of sight until Odd, Yumi and Aelita get there"  
"Will do"

At Kadic, however, it was too late.

Continues & finishes in Pt.2!


	12. Holiday in The Fog pt2

Last part of the story, and the next one will be up soon.

Till then, read on!

**Holiday In The Fog (Remade) pt.2**

Sissi woke up with a start, her eyes tearing fiercely, her chest burning as she coughed hard. She blinked the tears away to find her whole room full of purple smoke.  
Coughing, she got up, feeling dizzier and dizzier by the minute.  
She grabbed the door handle and pulled. For a moment it seemed like the smoke tried to push, to keep the door in, before it flew open, spilling her into the hall and fresh air.  
Gasping she stood up, only see the smoke flying out of the room and rush towards her.

"EEEK!" she screamed, taking off, running as fast as her legs could go. "Somebody help me!" she shrieked, running around a corner and slamming into Jim.  
"What's all the noise about? What are you screaming about?" he asked, helping her up. "Jim! Oh, thank goodness" she sobbed.  
"In my room! Smoke, trying to kill me!"  
"First Jeremie, now you. Where is this smoke you keep talking about?"   
At that moment the smoke floated in, spiralling down to enveloped them.   
Jim grabbed Sissi and ran down the stairs.  
"Ok, now I believe you" he said as he headed for the exit.  
Only to find it covered by a thick cloud of smog.  
"Well, this isn't good" he said. Turning around he rushed to a door at the end of the hall, clouds of toxic gas chasing him and Sissi.   
Rushing into the small room Jim slammed the door close and quickly pulled of his jacket, stuffing it into the small opening under the door.  
"Now what do we do?" Sissi sniffed.

"Oh great" Jeremie muttered, staring out at the smog covered school.   
Readying himself, he took a deep breath and ran inside.  
As quickly as he could he ran up to the dorm level, shirt up over his nose.  
"Sissi! Sissi, are you up here!" he shouted, running up to her room to find her door wide open.  
"Sissi! Were are you!"

"What do we do now?" Sissi asked, sitting in the corner, crying softly.  
"We've got to get out of here somehow..." Jim muttered, thinking out loud. "Hey, I know. Your cellphone. We can use it to call the police!"  
"Oh yes!" Sissi said, hope in her eyes. Hope that faded away when she found out her pockets were empty. "It must be in my room"   
"In that case, we're stuck here" Jim said.  
"I wish I hadn't tricked my dad into leaving me here" Sissi sniffled.  
"So, why did you?"  
"I was trying to find out what Jeremie and his friends were up to.  
I've always wanted to be apart of their group, but I whenever I'm near them I get nervous, and then I get nasty to hide the fear"   
Sissi dropped her head to her chest. "I geuss I'm not a very nice person, huh?"  
"Sorry, what did you say?"  
"Nothing"   
"Yeah, well, in any case, we'd better not talk too much. This room doesn't have a lot of air in it"  
"Great, just great"

Jeremie stumbled out of the doors, smog circling and swirling around him, cutting off his air supply. With a gasp he collapsed just as Yumi, Aelita and Odd came running in through the gates.  
"Jeremie!" Aelita cried out, running to his side.  
"Sissi, and Jim. Trapped inside..." he gasped as Odd and Aelita pulled him away from the deadly vapors.  
"Don't worry, I'll find them" Odd said, "You guys go and help Ulrich in Lyoko. And hurry!" he shouted, running into the school building.  
Yumi and Aelita helped Jeremie up to his feet and help him to the grate in the park.  
As fast as they could they rushed to the factory, Jeremie coughing all the way.  
"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Aelita asked as he stumbled to the computer. "I'll cough! be fine Aelita" He said, starting up the virtualisation program. "Now get down to the scanners. Ulrich cough! needs your help more then me"  
As soon as Yumi and Aelita climbed into the scanners Jeremie booted up the program. "Transfer Yumi, transfer Aelita. Scanner Yumi, scanner Aelita. Virtualisation!" he said, pressing enter. 

Whoosh! 

With a grunt they landed on the hard soil of the Forest Region, the tall trees towering over them. "Hi guys, glad you could make it"   
"Hey Ulrich" Yumi said, "What's the situation?"  
"That" he said, pointing at the swarm of kankrelats standing in their way of the red glowing tower.  
"That's quite a bit of problem" Yumi said. Unfurling a fan she smiled, "Ready to kick some butt?"  
"Ready when you are" Ulrich smiled back, pulling out his sword.   
"Yaah!" they roared, rushing the roaches. As one the bugs turned and fired a withering volley of lasers at them. "Triplicate!" Ulrich shouted, splitting into three while Yumi jumped behind a rock.  
One of his clones took the brunt of the attack, leaving Ulrich and his double free to hack their way through the enemy.  
Blocking and deflecting lasers, Ulrich didn't see some of them sneak up from behind until his double got blown to bits.  
He turned to see the three roaches powering up just to explode as Yumi's fan flew down and sliced through them.  
"Need some help?" she said, blocking a few laser shots before throwing a kankrelat off the edge with her telekinesis.  
"I think we both do" he said as a fresh wave of roaches came crawling in.  
Suddenly a soft voice started singing behind them, and then a massive boulder materialised in the air above the bugs.  
Wham! the boulder thudded down, crushing almost all the bugs to bits.   
"Thanks Aelita!" Yumi waved back at her sister. "Now let's go shut down the tower!"

"Sissi! Jim! Where are you guys?" Odd shouted, coughing as he tried to navigate his way through the thick deadly smog.  
"We're here! Over here!"  
"Jim, is that you?" Odd asked, knocking on a door.  
"Odd?"   
"Jim, open the cough cough door..."  
Odd suddenly sank to his knees, his head spinning.  
"Jim..." he gasped, his world going dark.  
Suddenly the door flung open, and then two strong pairs of hands grabbed and dragged him inside to fresh air.  
"See Sissi, I told you someone would come"  
"Well, he's not exactly what I'd call a hero"  
"But he's got this!" Jim said, smiling, picking up Odd's cellphone.   
"Jim!" Sissi screamed, pointing at the door, where the poisonous gas was busy seeping in.

"Come on, they're getting closer!" Yumi shouted as they ran for the tower, the kankrelats slowly but surely getting closer.  
"Oh no!" Aelita gasped, coming to a stop. In front of them, ringing the tower was a large moat; deep and too wide too jump.  
"Aelita!" Ulrich called. "Make a bridge to get over. Yumi and I'll take care of the bugs"  
Aelita kneeled down on her knees and concentrated before taking a deep breath and singing. The kankrelats arrived just in time to see a series of tree stumps rising out of the water, creating a chain that led to the tower.  
"Hello!" a voice called behind them. Turning the bugs got sliced and squashed by Yumi and Ulrich's double attacks.  
"And Good Bye" Yumi said, running with Ulrich towards the newly made bridge.

In the school Sissi, Jim and Odd were coughing, hacking, choking as the gas cloud swirled like vortex around them, filling their lungs, squeezing the last bit of air out of them.  
Just as they all sank to the ground a bright wall of light swept through the walls and swept them away.

"Man, that was close!" Odd said as he and Jeremie spray painted the wall.  
"Now you know what I've got to put up with" Jeremie said  
"Meaning?" Odd asked, glaring at Jeremie  
"Two words: your socks"  
"Ha ha ha. Well, it's finished. Again" Odd said as he and Jeremie stared at their work. "Yep, and this time I don't think Jim's going to mind too much" Jeremie said, looking at the picture of Jim they had done, dressed like a king with an all knowing look on his face.  
"Ok, I'll get Kiwi to get Jim to wake Jim, and then I'll stick around"   
"But you'll get caught too!"  
"Yeah, but I'd like to see how things turn out"

End.

Next story: Just In Time


	13. Just In Time pt 1

Hidy-ho everyone, time for the next part of the story, with the redone version of Just in Time.

Hope you like it

**Just In Time (Remade)**

In the Factory, Jeremie was typing away furiously at the computer.  
"How's it looking, Jeremie?" Ulrich asked.  
"Systems are green, Programs are loaded up. Ready?"  
"Ready"  
"Then here we go!" Jeremie said, pressing enter.  
A loud humming seemed to vibrate through the whole building.  
The computer beep, and a green ! appeared on screen.  
Jeremie grinned, jumped up and headed to the elevator, rode down to the scanners and walked to the open one still smoking slightly.  
"I don't believe it. It worked!" he yelled ecstatically, staring at the scanner's occupant.

"Hey girls, going my way?" Odd grinned, leaning against a tree near the front gate with a steaming cup in the hand.  
"Tell me Odd, does that line ever work?" Yumi asked.  
"I've had mixed response" he grinned, falling into step with Yumi and Aelita as headed up to Kadic.  
"So where's Jeremie this morning?" Aelita asked.  
"Einstein? He's at his favourite place again, still slaving to comply to Yumi's orders, or suffer punishment!"  
"You mean like us and your bad puns?" Yumi asked, winking at Aelita.  
"Ha ha. Anyway, he left early this morning. He said he wanted to try something. And" Odd said, pointing at an excited figure running towards him, "I'd say it was a success"  
"Guys! You're never going to believe this!" Jeremie shouted, grinning all the way as he ran up to them.  
"What is it, Jeremie?" Aelita asked, "Have you figured out how to materialise Ulrich?" "Sort of" He said. "Behold!" he said, pulling out a tube from his pocket.  
"You managed to materialise a test tube?" Odd asked.  
"No! It's what's inside that's important" he said, holding it closer to them.  
They gazed in and saw a long brown lock of hair lying on the inside.  
"Is that-?" Yumi asked in hushed tones.  
"Yep. A lock of Ulrich's hair" Jeremie grinned.  
"Oh Jeremie, that's great!" Aelita smiled, grabbing him in a tight hug, and accidentally knocking the fragile glass tube from his hand.  
Quick as lightning Yumi dropped and caught it.  
"I think I'll hang on to this" she said.   
"For safety reasons" she said, blushing slightly.   
"I'll bet" Odd grinned.

They decided that they'd go to the Factory during lunch break to materialise Ulrich, and met up again in the first short break.  
"I can't wait!" Yumi said, basically grinning from ear to ear.  
"Ulrich's finally going to be here, right here with us!"  
"Well, technically he was here once, even it was a clone" Odd said.   
Yumi glared at him. Odd just grinned back.  
"So, whose "Ulrich"? Did little miss freak finally get a boyfriend?" Someone asked behind her.  
"Oh great, there goes lunch" Odd moaned as they saw Sissi standing behind them.  
"Oh, grow up!" she snapped at him.  
"You first!" he shot back.  
"Listen here you! If you don't want my father to find out about that mutt you keep in your room you'd better start treating me nicer!"  
"Sissi" Yumi snarled, gripping her glass hard "If you don't shut up right now, I'll-"   
Shrack!" the glass shattered in her hand, shards dropping everywhere.  
Sissi and her cronies gulped before rushing off.   
"Yumi, are you Ok?" Aelita asked.  
Yumi shook her head, still staring in shock at her hand, a thin streak of blood flowing from the cut in her hand.

"Wow Yumi, if you really wanted to scare Sissi, you certain did a good job" Aelita said as they sat in the infirmary.  
"Hey, I scared even my self. I wasn't even holding the glass that hard." Yumi said, idle stroking the band aid covering the cut on her hand.  
"Stupid cheap glass. Still, not even that's going to spoil my mood today!"   
Aelita smiled and hugged her sister.  
"I'm glad to see you so happy. See you lunch time?"  
"Definitely" Yumi grinned, watching Aelita leave the room.  
The moment the door closed Yumi reached into her pants pocket and pulled out her palmtop. "Hey Ulrich, you there?"  
"Always" he said, popping up on the screen, "What's up?"  
"Oh, nothing much, I just wanted to talk to you" she said, sweeping a loose strand of hair from her face.  
"Yumi, your hand!" Ulrich said, "What happened?"  
"Just a cheap glass. I squeezed it to hard, and it kinda broke"  
"Does it hurt?"  
"No, it's ok" Yumi took a deep breath, looked Ulrich in the eye, and said, blushing slightly: "So, uh, today's the day huh?"  
Ulrich nodded, blushing also.  
"To think: soon you'll be here with me in the real world. We can be together, walk together, hold hands, maybe even... kiss"  
"I'll hold you to that"  
Ulrich smiled at her, and she smiled back. 

And deep in the Forest Region, a red glowing tower sent ripples through the area.

Continues in Pt.2


	14. Just In Time pt 2

And now for part 2 and the conclusion.

Enjoy!

**Just In Time (Remade)** pt.2

It was finally lunch time, and Yumi was fuming as she sat with Aelita and Odd in Odd & Jeremie's room.  
"How longs this going to take him?" she asked angrily, checking her watch again.  
"Hey, don't worry Yumi, I'm almost done!" Jeremie said, putting some extra pace into his typing as he felt Yumi glaring at his back.  
On his screen Ulrich was watching, his face just as tense as theirs with excitement.   
Suddenly Kiwi, sleeping in Odd's lap, sat straight up and started growling at the computer. "Kiwi? What's up?" Odd asked as Kiwi jumped down and started barking. "Odd, keep him quiet! Otherwise Jim'll hear him!" Yumi said, staring nervously at the door.  
"Weird, this isn't like him at a-"  
CRACK! the window above the computer shattered, raining razor sharp glass down on Jeremie, Odd and Kiwi.  
"Jeremie!" Aelita grabbed him and yanked him back as Odd tucked Kiwi close to him and rolled back.  
"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Odd said, staring wide eyed at the glittering bits on the floor.  
"Xana. Typical" Yumi growled.  
"Start looking for the tower?" Ulrich asked on screen.  
"No problem this time" Jeremie said, moving back to his computer.  
"As soon as this program's running, we'll materialise Ulrich and shut down the super computer. No more super computer, no more Xana!"  
"Then do it!" Yumi said.  
"Done!" Jeremie shouted, punching the enter key.  
Beep Beep Beep! a red ! came up.  
"What the - ?"  
"Uh, Jeremie, that doesn't sound very good" Yumi said.  
"I don't believe this!"  
"What's wrong Jeremie?" Aelita asked.  
"Somehow, when I materialised that lock of hair, I messed up Ulrich's programming. It's full of bugs!"  
"But you can fix it, right?" Yumi said, feeling her heart sinking.  
"No. I've somehow destroyed his original programming when I removed that bit of DNA info from him. And... Oh no... I've also managed to corrupt his back in time program interface"  
"In English please Einstein" Odd said.  
"If he starts up the back in time program, he might get reformatted. He might be destroyed" Jeremie said.   
"Destroyed?" Yumi whispered, her heart going ice cold.   
"It's a risk I'll have to take Jer-" Ulrich said.   
"No!" Yumi said, cutting him off. "Jeremie, try to find a way to debug him. Odd, Aelita and I'll go to Lyoko to help Ulrich. Who knows, maybe we'll be able to stop him without having to use the return trip"  
"Maybe..." Jeremie said.   
"Let's just get going, OK?" Yumi said.

As they exited the room they saw Jim and Principal Delmas studying a large crack in the wall.  
"What do you think could've caused this Jim?" Delmas asked.  
"Moisture maybe?" Jim said, fingering the crack.  
"How could moisture have-?"  
With a crackling noise the crack grew up to the roof, bits of dust and ceiling falling down to the ground at the astonished mens feet.  
"I think we might have to evacuate the school sir" Jim said.  
"I guess that means we've got hurry" Odd gasped as they ran down the stairs, out the doors and into the par.  
"Oh yeah" Yumi said, pulling the cover up to reveal the ladder going down to the depths of the sewers. "Before Xana brings the school down" 

They raced down the sewer ways, climbed up and swung down the entrance of the factory to the elevator. Jeremie climbed out midway to the super computer while the rest headed down to the scanners.   
Just as they started to climb in Jeremie's voice came in over the intercom.  
"Uh, guys, I've got a problem. Looks like I grabbed the wrong disk. The disk I need is still back at school and -"  
"Don't worry Jeremie, I'll go get it!" Aelita said, heading for the elevator.  
"Be carefull Aelita!" Yumi shouted after her.  
"I will!" Aelita shouted back just as the elevator doors closed  
"Ok Jeremie, we're ready to go" Yumi said, climbing in.  
"The tower's in the forest region. Good luck"  
'We'll need it' Yumi thought as the doors of the scanner closed.  
"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd!"  
"Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd!"   
"Virtualisation!"

The air went from brilliant white to tree filled sky, and Odd and Yumi found themselves back on Lyoko, somewhere in the Forest Region.  
"Jeremie, we made it. No sign of monsters or the tower yet" Yumi said.   
"The tower's up to the north of you, and looks like it's heavily guarded.  
Better hurry"  
"We will. Just be ready for the program, OK?"  
"I'll be ready"  
"Hi Yumi, Odd" a voice said behind them, and Ulrich came out from behind one of the trees.  
"Hey Ulrich, how's it going?" Odd grinned.  
"I've had better days" Ulrich grinned back.  
He turned to Yumi, who couldn't meet his eyes.  
"Hey Yumi" He said uncertainly.  
"Hey" she muttered.   
"Uh, I think I'll go and scout ahead" Odd said, bounding of deeper into the forest.  
For a few minutes they stood there in silence, neither able to say what they wanted to say. And then Ulrich saw Yumi's shoulders starting to shake.  
He stepped closer and drew her into his arms, hugging her close to him.   
"Ulrich, I'm so scared that you're going to.. to.."   
"Hey, it's going to be ok. I'm not going to get destroyed"   
"How can you be sure?" Yumi asked, her head still against his chest.  
He lifted up her face and smiled, looking deep into her eyes.  
"Because I made a promise to you, remember? and I always keep my promises.  
Besides, I'm the hero right? and the hero always wins"  
"I guess" Yumi said, giving him a small smile.  
"You'll see. Now let's catch with Odd. Who knows what trouble he's gotten in by now?"

With a grunt Aelita pushed open the sewer lid and crawled out into in the park.  
She ran towards the school, stopping in shock as she saw the devastation it was currently in. Most of the windows had been shattered, a massive crack ran up from the base to the roof of the building, and in some places the roof had already collapsed. "Emily! Hey Emily!" she shouted, running up to a girl she knew.   
"Aelita! Thank goodness you're alright!" Emily said, white faced and wide eyed.  
"Did everyone get out?" Aelita asked.  
"I think so. Jim's still in there, doing a final check."  
"Ok, thanks for the info!" Aelita shouted as she ran towards the crumbling building.  
"This is not going to be easy" she thought, staring at the large pieces of debris lying scattered all over the stairs and floor.  
Jumping, leaping, hugging the walls over openings, Aelita finally made it to Jeremie's room. She barged in to the excited barks of Kiwi, grabbed him and the disk from his computer and was about to make her way out when the sound of music caught her ear.  
She ran down the hall to the girls dorm, opened the door, and found herself staring at Milly and Tamiya, the two youngest students in Kadic.  
"Hey, haven't you heard about knocking?" Milly asked angrily, pulling the blaring earphones from her ears.  
"What are you doing here?" Aelita asked, amazed. "Don't you know the school's breaking down?"  
As if to proof her right, a crack appeared and ran up to the wall, splitting before reconnected and causing a large piece of ceiling to drop down to the ground.  
Luckily Milly and Tamiya had already been running with Aelita when it happened.   
Unfortunately, when they got to the stairs, they found themselves stuck, staring into an open pit that fell straight down two floors to the ground.  
"Not good" Aelita gasped.

In Lyoko, Ulrich and Yumi had finally caught up with Odd, hip deep in a battle against some kankrelats. "Laser Arrow!" Odd shouted, shooting off two arrows.  
One kankrelat dodged, the other wasn't as quick. Bam!  
"Oh, yeah guys, finally kissed and made up?" Odd grinned.  
smack! "Ow!" Odd moaned, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Not now Odd!" Yumi said, throwing her fan to slice a bug in half.  
Ulrich zipped by them, killing two before taking a hit in the back by the last.  
Before he could recover it shot him again, making him roll along the ground to the edge. Slowly it crawled towards him, readying the final blow.   
"You shouldn't have done that" Yumi said, stepping up behind it.  
Before it could turn she lifted it up telekineticly and chucked it off the edge.  
"Thanks Yumi" Ulrich said, as Yumi helped him.  
"My pleasure" she smiled at him.   
"Heads up!" Odd shouted, pointing behind them.  
"Oh, just great" Yumi muttered as they watched the three Krabes come thundering towards them.

Beep Beep Beep! the screen flashed at Jeremie Aelita's picture next to a phone.  
"Aelita! Where are you?" Jeremie asked, answering the call.  
"Stuck in Kadic. Jeremie, the place is about ready to come down. I'm not going to be able to get out easily so I'm going to send you the stuff through your computer.  
Sending it...now!"  
On Jeremie's screen a download bar appeared and started to rapidly fill up.  
"Ok, I've got it. Now get out of there Aelita!"  
"On it" Aelita said. "Come on, let's go!" she said, grabbing Milly and Tamiya's hands and running down the hall to the stairs at the end of the Girls dorm, closely followed by Kiwi.  
Suddenly he stopped and started barking. "Stop!" Aelita shouted, and they stopped just as the floor in front of them shook and opened like a mouth, tilting as the now unstable half of the building started to fall to the side.  
The girls screamed as they fell. Milly and Tamiya managed to grab something, but Aelita wasn't as fortunate and with a whoosh she slid over the edge.  
And landed with a thump the first floor directly below.  
"Whew!" she sighed in relief, glancing back to the fall that had been waiting for her when, with a "Yip!" Kiwi landed on her lap.  
"You OK?" she asked. Kiwi answered by jumping up and licking her face. 

"Quick, in there!" Yumi shouted, pointing to a natural enclosure created by a tree.  
One by one they jumped into the round domed root system, just as the lead krabe arrived, blasting laser bolts in through the opening.  
The gang pressed themselves flat against the walls to avoid the deadly volley when the other two arrived and moved to the other openings, clawing and blasting, trying to hit the heroes stuck inside.  
"How's it coming Jeremie?!" Yumi asked, dodging a claw trying to impale her.  
"I'm almost ready, just give me a minute!"  
"Better make it a second Einstein, cause these guys mean business!" Odd said, shouting at one as it tried to shoot him.  
"Ready! Launching de-bug program now!" Jeremie cheered, slamming down the enter key. He watched as the program started loading up.  
It reached 100 and then the warning went off, flashing a red ! at him.  
"Oh no! It's not working! I.. I can't de-bug the program..."  
"No..." Yumi whispered, staring in wide eyed shock at Ulrich.  
"Jeremie, can't you fix it?" Odd asked.  
"Yes, but it'll take some time, and time is what we don't have"  
"Don't bother Jeremie" Ulrich said, standing up from his crouching position.   
"We've got to stop Xana, no matter what"  
He glanced at Odd. "Ready for one final run?"  
Odd nodded, and ready his launchers.  
Ulrich turned to Yumi, just as she jumped at him and kissed him full on the lips, her arms holding him tight, like she never wanted to let him go.  
When they pulled apart Yumi said "At least you kept your promise"  
Ulrich smiled at her, gave her another kiss before stepping back and pulling out his sword. Yumi pulled out her fan, and together they ran out of their hiding place.

"Come on, you guys can make it!" Aelita shouted, arms outstretched.  
"Eeek!" Tamiya shouted as she slid down the tilted floor and fell down into Aelita's arms. "There you go" Aelita said, putting her safely on the floor.  
"Your turn Milly!"  
"No, I can't!" Milly cried, clinging on to her handhold for dear life.  
"It's ok, I promise. Just let go!"  
Milly clenched her jaws and kept her eyes snapped shut as she let go.  
"Aaaaah!" she screamed, sliding down and dropping to the floor below.  
"Gotcha!" Aelita said, catching her in her arms.  
"Th-Thanks..." Milly said, rubbing tears from her eyes.  
Aelita smiled and hugged her before taking Tamiya and Milly's hands and running down towards the exit.

"Laser Arrows!" Odd shouted, jumping off a tree and shooting in midair.  
With a Bang! the krabe exploded, legs dropping to the ground and disappearing.  
"Go!" he shouted, rushing towards the other two as Yumi and Ulrich ran towards the glowing tower. "Laser Arrows" Odd shouted, jumping up again.  
Click!  
"Empty?!" he gasped, just as a series of blasts from the krabe struck and devirtualised him.  
"Odd's down!" Yumi said as they neared the tower.  
They reached the base and stopped. Ulrich reached out and took Yumi's hand.  
"Goodbye Yumi. I love you"  
"Goodbye Ulrich" she said, her eyes shedding tear after tear as she pulled away from his hand and ran towards the krabes while Ulrich walked into the tower.  
"Yah!" Yumi screamed, throwing a fan and slicing a krabe to bits.  
Glancing over her shoulder she stared at the tower and whispered "Love you too"  
before closing her eyes and, spreading her arms, lifted herself up into the air and giving the krabe a perfect target. 

"Oh no, we're trapped!" Milly cried as they stood in front of the debris covered exit.  
"Don't worry, we'll find someway -" Aelita said when Kiwi suddenly sniffing the air.   
Huddling together the three girls stared down at Kiwi. and Kiwi started to bark.  
And the building collapsed.

Ulrich walked to the center of the ring, readying himself for the final deactivation he'll ever do. Would it hurt, getting reformatted?  
He tried not too think about that as he started to float up.  
He landed on the platform, the interface screening waiting.  
"Yumi" he whispered, picturing in his mind the face, the smile, the person that was the girl he loved, before putting his hand on the screen. 

"Return to the past now!" Jeremie said sadly, pressing enter.  
And the world went white...

"I still can't believe his gone" Aelita said as they all stood in the factory's computer room. "I know" Odd said, sitting on the floor.  
"And all because of a stupid hair" he muttered.  
Yumi suddenly started. "What did you say?"   
"Well, it's true. If Jeremie hadn't taken that hair then-"   
"That's it! Odd, you're a genuis!"  
"Uh, ok, but you're going to have to explain how"  
"Remember? Jeremie said that the hair has got Ulrich's DNA Code"  
"His computer code, but yeah, I can see where you're going with this" Jeremie said, smiling.  
"Great. So how's about letting us in on it?" Odd asked.  
A few minutes later, and everyone was crowded around Jeremie and the computer.  
"Fingers crossed guys" he said, entering a command.  
Down in the scanner room, the doors closed around the tube with Ulrich's hair that Yumi had been keeping in her pocket.  
Slowly it started to rise up inside the rapidly increasing glow of the scanner.  
On the screen the gang watched anxiously as the program completed, and Ulrich's card reappeared, went from a dull dark color to full color, and then Ulrich's face appeared on screen.  
"Hey guys, I'm ready to be virtualised" he said.  
"Did I miss something?" he asked as everyone started cheering and laughing.  
"Yumi, why are crying?"  
"Oh, uh, it's nothing. Just happy to see you" Yumi said, smiling.

Next Up: **Ghost Channel (Remade)**


	15. Ghost Channel pt 1

**Woot! Yep, time for le updating!**

**And I'll try to get it up to speed on where it is on the site, since Ulrich in this Alternate CL tale's almost about to get free.**

**Also I've got some original episodes coming up soon, so keep an eye out for them.**

**In the meantime though, enjoy:**

**Ghost Channel Remade** **(Remade)**

**Part 1**

"Yah!" Yumi shouted as she threw her fan, slicing a blok clear through.  
Next to her Odd took aim and scored a hit, while a bit behind them Ulrich destroyed a third, jumping away from it as it exploded and landing next to them.  
"All right, three down, three to go" Odd said, "Let's do this fast"  
"Uh, think again Odd" Yumi said, eyes wide.  
"Huh? Oh. Uh-oh" Odd gulped as he watched a whole squad of blocks heading their way. Suddenly the air was filled with singing and ice swept up around the blocks, trapping them inside thick walls of solid rock hard ice.  
"Nice one Aelita" Odd said, giving her a thumbs up.  
"Come on, the ways clear. Let's get to the tower before more show up" Ulrich said, running towards the active tower with Yumi next to him, Odd and Aelita following close by.  
"Great job guys" Jeremie said, "Looks like Xana's going fail once again"  
"Yeah, thanks to us, Team Lyoko" Odd said, "And a little bit of help from you"  
"Odd!" Aelita gasped, a shocked look on her face.  
"What?" Odd said, looking at the cross faces of his friends.  
"Oh, come on, I didn't mean it like that. You know that, right?"  
Yumi stepped up to Odd as Ulrich walked into the tower.  
"When we get back, you're going to apologise, and apologise good. Understand?"  
"But I was-"  
"Understand?"  
"Yeah yeah, I understand" Odd said, slumping his shoulders.

And the world went white...

Jeremie blinked, and found himself in his room, bag in hand.  
"Ah, first class of the day" he realised, glancing at his clock.  
"Better hurry. And Odd better have a good apology for me" he thought as he left his room and headed down to the classes.  
On the way he fell into his usual habit of continueing on Ulrich's materialisation program in his head, paying no heed to the world around him.  
He sat down at his table, head still in clouds of algorithmic programmin, when Mrs Hertz walked in.  
"Good morning students" she said, thumping down her books, startling Jeremie back into the classroom. "Now then, roster check. Elisabeth?"  
"It's Sissi" Sissi said, sniffing.  
"Nicholas?"  
"Here"  
"Mark?"  
"Here ma'am"  
"Jeremie?"  
"Right here Mrs Hertz"  
"Odd?"  
Silence.  
"Odd?" Mrs Hertz asked again, glancing up to find an empty table staring at her.  
"Does anyone know where Odd is? and where's Aelita by the way?  
Jeremie, do you know where they are?"  
"No ma'am!" Jeremie said, a chill running down his spine.

"Nicholas?"  
"Here"  
"Mark?"  
"Here ma'am"  
"Jeremie?"  
"Right here Mrs Hertz"  
"Odd?"  
"Hello!"  
"Aelita?"  
"Here"  
As she continued on Odd leaned forward slightly and prodded Jeremie in the back.  
"Hey, listen Jer, about what I said before in Lyoko, I didn't mean it.  
You understand, right?"  
Jeremie didn't reply.  
"I geuss he's really mad at you" Aelita said.  
Hidden from their view, Jeremie grinned.  
"Now you're mine" he whispered, a deadly glint in his eyes.

"All right, now for today's lesson-"  
"Uh, excuse me, ma'am?"  
"Yes Jeremie?"  
"Can I go to the infirmary please? My head doesn't feel so good"  
"Of course Jeremie" Mrs Hertz said.  
Jeremie thanked her, grabbed his bag and left. He walked down the hall before breaking into a run, dashing to the outside, running along the school building walls until he reached one of the older kids classes, the one Yumi was in at the moment.  
He peeked over the window sill slowly, taking care to avoid the teacher, and anyone else, from catching him.  
"What?" he gasp, spying Yumi's empty seat.  
"First Aelita and Odd, now Yumi? What's going on here?"

"All right, now for today's lesson we'll take a look at the evolutionary stages most cells and organisms have gone through"  
As Mrs Hertz continued her lesson Aelita leaned forward and placed a hand on Jeremie's shoulder. "I hope your not going to stay mad at Odd all day"  
He shrugged, but didn't answer.  
"This might be more serious then I thought" Aelita thought to herself as Mrs Hertz said "No Sissi, that's not how evolution works!"  
"You and Jeremie are going to have to sort this out during lunch" she whispered to Odd.  
"No Sissi, that's not how evolution works!"  
Aelita sat up and stared at Mrs Hertz. "Did I just hear right?" she wondered.  
"Now Jeremie, why don't you try and help out Sissi answer my question?" Mrs Hertz asked, stepping up to Jeremie's table.  
"With pleasure, Mrs Hertz" Jeremie said, standing up before falling into a long speech describing most, if not everything, about evolution.  
Aelita frowned as she stared at Jeremie.  
Something didn't feel right.

**Continues in Part 2**


	16. Ghost Channel pt 2

**And now, onwards with the next chapter of the remade version of Ghost Channel.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ghost Channel (Remade) Part 2**

"Come on, come on..." Jeremie muttered under his breath as his laptop booted up.  
"Hi Jeremie, what's up?" Ulrich asked, popping up in his window.  
"Ulrich, oh thank goodness. Listen, something's happened to Yumi, Odd and Aelita.  
They didn't return from Lyoko after the last mission. You didn't notice anything strange happen, did you?"  
"No, everything was fine. You don't think it might have been a scanner glitch, do you?  
They might be stuck like you once were"  
"Maybe. I'm going to sneak over to the Factory to check it out. In the meantime, keep an eye open for anything weird, ok?"  
"Gotcha" Ulrich said, signing off.  
Jeremie packed his laptop back into his backpack and stood up, turned and walked straight into the big belly of Jim.  
"Ah ha! There you are. Come on, the principal wants to see you. Now" Jim said, grabbing his arm before dragging him off to the Administration Building.

"Ah, lunch. The only good thing about school!" Odd sighed contently, swallowing mouthfulls of food before swallowing some more, and some more.  
"Charming" Yumi said, making gacking noises as Odd continued to stuff his face.  
"Aah, you're just jealous cause I can eat so much and still stay in shape" Odd grinned, his mouth coated with sauce from one of the dishes.  
"Yeah, that's the reason" Yumi said sarcasticly.  
"Hey, here comes Jeremie and Aelita. Don't forget, the moment they sit down you're going to patch things up with Odd, Ok?" Yumi said, in a slightly threatening tone.  
"Na pribs" Odd mumbled around a mouth stuffed full.  
Yumi groaned.  
"Hi guys" Aelita said, sitting down her tray before sitting down.  
"Hi. Uh, where's Jeremie? I thought he was right behind you?" Yumi said, craning up her head.  
"Yeah, he's just busy deciding what to get for lunch"  
Aelita glanced about before leaning in. "Hey Yumi, have you noticed anything.. weird today?"  
"Hmm, well there was this one thing. The teacher wrote stuff down on the blackboard and then started to talk. I was writing it down when suddenly he started doing it again, and saying the same stuff. It was like deja vu"  
"I know. Mrs Hertz did the same thing. Do you think it could be a Xana attack?"  
"Maybe. We'll ask Jeremie when he sits down"  
"Well hello losers"  
"Oh great, it's princess Sissi, the royal pain" Odd said, groaning.  
"Hey, cool shirt" he grinned, as all three of them stared at her new bright yellow shirt with a pink heart in stead of her bright pink shirt with yellow heart.  
"Hmph. Jerk!" Sissi huffed, walking away with her nose in the air.  
"What, can't take a little joke?" Odd teased.  
Suddenly someone tsk behind them, and then Jeremie walked past and sat down at another table, pulling out his laptop and ignoring them.  
"Oh, nice going Odd" Yumi growled.  
"Hmph. Jerk!" Sissi huffed, walking away with her nose in the air.  
"See, even Sissi thinks y-"  
"Hmph. Jerk!" Sissi huffed, walking away with her nose in the air.  
"Ok, this is just getting freaky" Odd said.  
And at his table, monitering them on his laptop, Jeremie grinned wickedly.  
"Soon, oh so very soon" he muttered.

"Jeremie, I'll ask you again: Do you know where Yumi, Odd and Aelita are?" Principal Delmas asked, staring at him from behind his desk.  
"Uh, sorry Sir, but I don't" Jeremie said, glancing at the floor.  
"I haven't seen them all day"  
"But they must be here, because they were marked in the infirmary book by earlier classes" Jim said, putting the book down in front of Mr. Delmas.  
Jeremie felt his heart speeding up as his lies were unraveled one by one.  
A sudden soft beeping noise made him glance down at his bag, were he could see a light flashing on his laptop.  
"Please Jeremie" Mr Delmas said, "If you have any idea about were they might be, please tell us. Surely you can understand how worried their parents are? Don't you want to help them?"  
Suddenly an idea came to Jeremie.  
"Yes Sir, I do. I think I might be able to help, but I'll need a few minutes alone, to work up the courage?" he said, hopefully.  
Principal Delmas and Jim glanced at each other.  
"Five minutes Jeremie" Delmas said, before standing up and leaving with Jim.  
The moment the door closed Jeremie grabbed his bag and pulled out his laptop.  
"Found anything Ulrich?"  
"Not yet, but I've still got the Forest Region and the Arctic Region to search.  
How about you? Anything on the Super Computer?"  
"I haven't been able to check yet" Jeremie said, "Jim and the Principal won't let me go unless I tell them were Yumi, Odd and Aelita went"  
"Hmmm" Ulrich muttered, deep in thought.  
"Hey, I think I've got an idea. Just get them down to the boiler room, and leave the rest up to me"  
"Why? What're you going to do?" Jeremie asked.  
"You'll see. Xana's not the only one who can effect the world" Ulrich smiled.

Jeremie smiled as he sat and watched Odd and Aelita being put through a tough workout by Jim. He glanced at his laptop, keeping an eye out for anything strange.  
Down on the field Jim shouted "Come on you slugs! Move those legs!" as he made his class do jumping jacks.  
"Is..it..me puff or...is...Jim..puff a...little..bit...stricter...today?" Odd huffed as he jumped up and down next to Aelita.  
"Ok, take five!" Jim shouted, blowing his whistle.  
Jeremie's grin broadened as Odd and Aelita fell flat to the ground and groaned along with their fellow "class mates". Oh, this was so much fun...  
"Hey Jeremie"  
"Oh, hi Yumi" Jeremie said as Yumi walked up to him.  
"So, any sign of Xana so far?"  
"Nope, not a trace"  
"Are you sure? Because a lot of strange stuffs been happening today, plus I haven't been able to get in contact with Ulrich all day"  
"Hmm, that's odd. I'll have to go check the connection between us and Lyoko.  
Maybe Xana is active, and we don't even know it" Jeremie said, pretending to be in deep thought.  
"Say Jeremie, why did Jim let you out of his excercise class today?"  
"Oh, well, you just have to know how to talk to him" Jeremie said.

**Heh, go Xana go...**

**Stay tuned for Part 3**


	17. Ghost Channel pt 3

**And now to conclude the remade episode of:**

**Ghost Channel (Remade) part 3**

"Well Jeremie, where are they?"  
"They'll be here soon Principal Delmas" Jeremie said.  
"Please hurry Ulrich" he thought, crossing his fingers.  
On Lyoko, Ulrich sat down on a rock in the Mountain Region, legs folded in a meditation pose, his hands clenched in fists and pressed against each other in front of his chest.  
He started muttering beneath his breath, and his forehead creased in concentration.  
"Look Jeremie, it's been over ten minutes. Where are-?"  
Rattle rattle clank!  
"What was that?" Delmas asked.  
"I think it came from the boiler room sir" Jim said, walking towards the door.  
Inside the room the needle on the boiler arched rapidly towards red, quivering fiercely as the pressure increased.  
"Hmm, what's going on here?" Jim asked as he opened the door.  
BOOM! the boiler's pipes exploded, sending out a massive cloud of steam.  
Hacking, coughing, the principal and Jim ran outside to fresh air.  
And that was when they realised they were one number short.

"Nice move back there Ulrich" Jeremie said as he sat down at the Factory Control Room.  
"No problem" Ulrich said, smiling.  
"So, anything on the scanner records on where they went?"  
"Hmm, doesn't seem to be anything. According to the computer they did leave Lyoko, but we know they didn't come back here, so they must've gone someplace else"  
Jeremie said back in his chair, deep in thought.  
"Ulrich, can you get to a deactivated tower and do a check for me on something?"  
"Sure. What are we looking for?"  
"Any unusual amount of power being used in Lyoko, or any new kind of programs.  
Anything that doesn't belong on Lyoko"  
A few minutes later, and Ulrich reported his discoveries to Jeremie.  
"Nothing strange in any of the sectors, but I did find this. It's some sort of video recording"  
Jeremie's eyes went wide as he saw his friends on Kadic's sport field, Odd and Aelita doing excersises why Yumi was busy talking to him.  
"So, do you think we should go to the factory later on?" Yumi asked him.  
"Let me first check if I can't contact Ulrich through my computer, and then we'll go"  
"Ok. See you later" she said, walking away.  
"Ulrich, this isn't a video, it's live" Jeremie said in hushed tones.  
"Live? But how?"  
"I can think of only one way" Jeremie said, "It's a parallel world, like the one I landed in. They're trapped in there, and in a lot danger"  
Jeremie stared at himself on the screen, and watched as his double glanced up at him, smiled, and waved.

"Jeremie, are you sure about this?" Ulrich's voice came in over the scanner room's intercom system.  
"We don't have any other choice Ulrich" Jeremie said as he stood in front of the scanner. "I'll have to go in and warn them. You keep on searching for the link Xana's using to keep them in there. It's got to be somewhere on Lyoko"  
"Don't worry, I'll find it. Take care Jeremie, and be very, very careful"  
Jeremie nodded, and climbed into the scanner.  
"Oh, and Jeremie?  
"Yes, Ulrich?  
"Say 'hi' to Yumi for me" Ulrich said as the doors closed.  
"Transfer Jeremie" Ulrich said, accessing the virtualisation program thru the tower.  
"Scanner Jeremie"  
"Virtualisation!"  
Jeremie clenched his eyes shut as the scanner burned white around him, and then found himself falling down a long tunnel ringed by energy.  
"Aaaaa- Oof!" he grunted as he fell on a hard surface.  
Grimacing, rubbing his back, he openend his eyes and found himself staring at the sky, just outside Kadic Academy.  
"Everything looks so real" he thought, getting up on his feet.  
He glanced around and saw the school gates.  
Running towards them he thought "I hope I'm no too late"  
Behind him a rose on a rosebush wrigled and moved, morphing into a yellow circle with Xana's mark on it.

"Well well well, looks like my collections complete" Jeremie said, watching himself running up towards the school.  
"Time to finish this" he said, turning around to Jim.  
"Go and greet our visitor, and make sure he doesn't cause any problems"  
Jim nodded, turned and left.  
Riinng!  
"Yumi? What's up?" Jeremie asked, answering his cell.  
"Jeremie, I think Xana's attacking!" Yumi said, her voice filled with concern.  
"Why? Yumi, what's wrong?"  
"It's my parents! They keep on doing the same thing over and over. It's like their caught in a loop or something"  
"You and Aelita had better get over to the factory. I'll get Odd and meet you guys there" he said. Disconnecting he grinned and said "This is too easy"

Jeremie ran up the stairs to the dorm, running in just in time to see himself and Odd running down the stairs on the opposite site.  
His double stopped, glanced his way, smiled and winked before running off to catch up with Odd.  
"Odd wait!" Jeremie shouted, running forward only to get blocked by Jim.  
Or something that look like Jim, if Jim was green with white blank eyes and long sharp claws and fangs.  
"No running in the halls!" the Jim double said in a hiss filled voice.  
"Uh, sorry Jim" Jeremie said, take a few steps back.  
"No you're not. But you will be" Jim hissed, lunging forward.  
"Aah!" Jeremie cried, jumping back and running back down the stairs as Jim crashed against the wall.  
"Ok, I was definitely not expecting that" Jeremie thought has he ran down and out the school. "Or that" he thought, coming to a stop in front of Herb and Nick, Sissi's henchman turned Xana's henchman.  
"Somehow that look really suits you guys" Jeremie said.  
"Gragh!" the two monsters roared, lunging at Jeremie, just as he had planned.  
Diving down he slid past beneath them, and the tow moronic monsters's heads smacked against each other with a hard Crack!.  
They fell to the ground in heap, groaning as Jeremie ran towards the forest.  
Jim came running out of the school, and spying the two dazed dimwits walked up to them and dragged them up to their feet.  
"Come on. We've got to stop him!" he said before they ran, hissing, into the treeline.

"Looks like I've found it" Ulrich said, standing on a huge upthrust glacier and staring out towards a large orange glowing semicircle on the Arctic Region.  
It reminded him a bit of a Gaurdian, only bigger.  
"Time to go and burst Xana's bubble" Ulrich thought, pulling out his sword.  
"I just hope Yumi and the other's are alright"

"Ok Jeremie, so what's the deal?" Yumi asked as she, Aelita, Odd and Jeremie stood in the Factory Computer room.  
"Xana's activated a tower, but I've been unable to get in contact with Ulrich.  
I think Xana's cut our link of communication with Lyoko. Either that or he's..."  
"Killed Ulrich" Yumi said, feeling her heart go cold.  
"Nah, Ulrich's too tough to get knocked off by Xana" Odd said.  
"He's probably kicking monster butt and wondering where we are"  
"I agree" Jeremie said. "I think you should go to Lyoko and find out what's the problem"  
"I don't know..." Aelita said, a concerned look on her face.  
"Come on Aelita. For all we know Ulrich could be in great danger" Jeremie said.  
"Ok, then it's settled. We're going to Lyoko" Yumi said and started to walk to the elevator.  
The elevator opened, and Jeremie walked out.

"Guys, stop! It's a trap!" Jeremie said.  
"What the-?" Odd's eyes went as wide as Yumi and Aelita's.  
"Oh come on Xana, is this the best you can do?" Jeremie said, crossing his arms.  
"A stupid dumb copy?"  
"I'm not the copy. He is! You guys are trapped in a virtual parallel world by Xana"  
"Oh come on! How do we know he hasn't done it all ready? I mean, that would explain all the weird repeats and stuff" Jeremie said.  
"Yeah, he's right" Odd said.  
"Look, I don't care. I just want to go to Lyoko and see if Ulrich's OK" Yumi said, walking towards the elevator.  
"Yumi, you are in Lyoko. None of this is real. That's why you haven't been able to contact Ulrich"  
"That's because you've been blocking him" Jeremie said.  
"Enough!" Yumi said, stomping back into the room.  
"We're going to settle this once and for all"  
Yumi turned to her sister. "Aelita, you know Jeremie better then any of us.  
Which one is the real one?"  
Immediately both Jeremies started going "Aelita it's me. You've got to believe me. He's lying. No you're lying. Imposter!" before Yumi shouted for them both to be quiet.  
Aelita glanced at both of them, closed her eyes and thought.  
"I know what to do" she said, smiling. "I will ask you both one question, a question only Jeremie would be able to answer. Ready?"  
The Jeremie's nodded.  
"What was the very first thing you said to me when we met?" she asked.  
Jeremie's face went . "Uh, well, I, uh, that is..."  
Jeremie smiled. "You've been found out Xana"  
He turned to Aelita and said "I told you I never thought I'd be able to meet a girl as beautiful as you"  
Aelita smiled and walked towards him.  
He smiled and walked past the computer, his arms spread wide.  
"Wrong" Aelita said, and punched him hard in the face before running towards Jeremie at the elevator.  
"Oh Jeremie, I'm so glad it's you. I can't believe you actually virtualised yourself to come and save us"  
"I would" Yumi said, standing next to them.  
"Me too" Odd said.  
"NO!" Xana Jeremie roared, rearing up from the floor until he was off the floor.  
Behind them Jim, Nick and Herve appeared, grabbing Aelita, Yumi and Odd in a tight bearhug while cables shot out from the floor to wrap around Jeremie.  
"You pests have been bothering me long enough!" Xana Jeremie said, staring at them with white glowing eyes as he floated before them.  
"Now it's time to squash you!"  
The gang cried out as the monsters and cables increased their grips, building up more and more pressure.  
"Ulrich!" Yumi shouted.

"Ulrich!"  
"Yumi?" Ulrich was standing in front of the bubble when he heard the shout.  
He placed one hand on it's surface and saw Yumi and his friends being squeezed to death by Xana's minions.  
"Oh no you don't!" he shouted, and placing both hands on the sphere, concentrated all his might into one command:  
Delete  
The bubble shook and rippled, cracks appeared and ran along it's surface.  
"What? No!" Xana Jeremie roared as cracks of light appeared all over the computer room. With a scream the three monsters dissappeared into the nothingness they were.  
The cables blew apart, and Jeremie found himself being dragging up.  
"Jeremie!" Aelita shouted as he disappeared through the roof.  
And then the bubble popped.  
Orange energy exploded outwards and upwards from it, and when it dissapated Odd, Aelita and Yumi found themselves back on Lyoko in their transformed forms.  
"Are we... back?" Odd asked, opening one eye.  
"Unfortunately yes" Ulrich teased him.  
"Ulrich!" Yumi laughed, tackling him into a hug.  
"Good to see you again Yumi" Ulrich whispered.  
"You too Ulrich" she replied.  
"Uh, sorry to disturb you guys, but looks like Xana's not done with us yet" Odd said, pointing towards a swarm of Blocks creeping towards them.  
"Don't worry Odd, it's just his welcoming commitee" Jeremie's voice floated in.  
"Jeremie! Your safe" Aelita said, smiling.  
"Uh, Jeremie, listen, sorry about that crack I made before..." Odd started saying.  
"Forget about it Odd. It's nothing"  
"Really? Thanks Jer"  
Odd grinned and turned towards the approaching line of monsters.  
"Jeremie, this one's for you"

Later, after they had returned to Earth, Odd asked the question everyone had on their minds: "So Jer, just what exactly was the first thing you said?"  
Jeremie blushed and sheepishly glanced away.  
"I'll answer that, Odd" Aelita said.  
"After you came up to meet and pointed me to him I had walked up to his table and said "Hi, my name's Aelita". Jeremie looked up at me, his eyes went wide, his face went red, he stuttered and then fell of his chair.  
And that was the first thing he said to me: Ow"  
"I guess it's true what they say" Odd snickered, "Love does hurt"

**Next Up: Cruel Dillemma**


	18. Cruel Dillemma

**All righty then! Time to update with another story (All in one go for once, lol) and then after this one I've got an original lined up for you enjoyment.**

**Plus, in about 2, maybe 3, chapters Ulrich will be free, and then we'll go to Season 1.5 and Season 2**

**Oh yes, and if anyone's got a Fave episode they'd like to see be Remade, just note & let me know.**

**Anyhow, enjoy!**

**Cruel Dilemma (Remade)**

"Aaah!" Odd yawned, mouth stretched wide, eyes squeezed shut.  
"Odd!" Yumi growled, elbowing him.  
"What? I can't help he's so boring" Odd mumbled, poking a thumb in the direction of the droning Principal Delmas.  
"...and so, thanks to the funds made available to us, we'll be able to upgrade our sport equipment and field" Delmas said, smiling smugly to the crowd of kids in front of him, and gestured at the two large bulldozers standing behind him.  
"After all, a sound mind also needs a sound body, and I'll see to it that every kid gets the best possible requirements he or she needs..."  
"Do we really have to listen to him?" Odd said, yawning again.  
"Because if he's not done soon my requirement for sleep's going to kick in"  
"Hey, you don't have to be here" Yumi said, "You could always go and check up on Jeremie and Aelita. And while you're at it, try and find out why he sounded so excited last night. According to Ulrich he was practically dancing"  
"Will do" Odd said, saluting before darting off.

"Ok, once more" Jeremie said, typing in a command.  
On his screen the codes activated, and Ulrich's form slowly began to materialise on screen. "Come on, come on" he muttered, both he and Aelita glued to his computer.  
"I think it's working Jeremie" Aelita said as the screen's download bar reached 80.  
81, 82, 83, 82, 81, 80...  
"Not again!" Jeremie huffed as the download quickly got decimated, and a large red appeared and beeped at them.  
"Don't be too upset Jeremie" Aelita said, reaching down to massage his stiff shoulders.  
"You're closer then ever on completing the program. Maybe you just need to take a little break before trying again?"  
"I think you're right Aelita" Jeremie said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.  
"Some fresh air might be good right now"

"Hey guys!" Odd said, popping into the empty room.  
"Hey, where'd they go?" he wondered, walking in.  
"What's this? Oh, just another of Jeremie's materialisation programs" Odd sighed, scanning the computer. And then he spotted something next to the computer.  
"Oh yeah. Candy!"  
He grabbed the bag and quickly popped a large pink sweet into his mouth.  
"No wonder Jeremie was so excited last night" Odd thought, flipping a sweet up into the air and catching it in his mouth.  
"Odd!"  
"Umph!" Odd choked as the sweet lodged in his throat, the bag falling out of his hand and spilling candy all over Jeremie's worktop, some thumping down on the keyboard.  
"Oh, my program!" Jeremie shouted, running past the red-faced Odd still busy choking.  
Odd swallowed hard, sucking down the sweet and gasped.  
"Thanks.. for... helping" he coughed.  
"Oh, don't worry, if anything's happened to my program I'll choke you myself" Jeremie said, quickly swiping away the sweets on his keyboard. "Creep" he muttered.  
"You'll have to excuse Jeremie. He's a little... edgy today" Aelita said.  
"I noticed" Odd said, aiming another attempt at the candy.  
"I don't believe it!"  
"What?" Odd and Aelita asked at once, Odd's hand quickly pulling back.  
"This- this doesn't make any sense, but somehow Odd's managed to fix the program"  
"You mean its working?" Aelita said in amazement.  
"Yes! We can finally materialise Ulrich!" Jeremie jumped up and patted Odd on the back.  
"Odd, you're a genius"  
"Well, make up your mind: am I a creep, or a genius?"  
"You're a creepy genius! Now let's go and tell Yumi!"

And in the Forest Region, a tower slowly turned from blue to deep red, and a deep electronic roar of outrage echoed in the air.

"Odd, I never thought I'd say this, but good job" Yumi said, patting on the shoulder.  
They were in Jeremie's room, and had just finishing telling Yumi the good news.  
"Ah shucks, it was nothing" Odd said.  
"Oh so true" Yumi said.  
"So" she said, ignoring Odd's glare, "When are we going to go to the factory tonight to bring Ulrich out?"  
"Uh, Yumi, we've got some other things to work out first" Jeremie said.  
"Like what? We've got the program, so start it up and let's get Ulrich out"  
"And then?"  
"What do you mean, and then?" Yumi scowled at Jeremie.  
"What he means Yumi" Aelita said, "Is what's going to happen after he's out, like where's he going to stay? How are going to explain where he's from?"  
"Exactly" Jeremie said, hiding behind Aelita's back.  
Yumi sat down on the bed and sighed, shoulders slumping.  
"I never thought of that"  
"Well, we've got all day to figure it out" Aelita said, patting her sister's hand.  
"I'm sure Jeremie'll be able to work something out" she said, glancing at Jeremie.  
"Oh, uh, sure" Jeremie said, blushing. "I can hack and create a false file in the school and town residence archives, but it's going to take time"  
"I just hope not too long" Yumi said.

"I still can't believe I'm finally going to be in the real world" Ulrich said.  
"Me neither" Yumi said, sitting on her bed in a towel. She had just finished a hot shower, and still was too pent up with excitement.  
"Still, I wish you were here now" she said, laying flat on her side, one hand holding up the palmtop.  
"Me too" Ulrich said. "But knowing Jeremie, he'll have everything ready in now time.  
And then we'll be together, and Xana will be-"  
"Ulrich, what's wrong?" Yumi asked as Ulrich glanced away from the screen.  
"I can feel pulsations" Ulrich said, and turned back to her.  
"Xana's awake!"

At Kadic, Jeremie sat and worked at the computer, Odd lying in the bed behind him sleeping softly and snoring loudly.  
Outside, under a stadium light, the two massive bulldozers sat, menacing the field they were going to demolish tomorrow.  
Xana had other plans though.  
The lights above the two machines flickered, and a long slimy shadow slithered down, splitting and enveloping the two machines.  
With a deep rumble the vehicles started up, Xana's mark on their headlamps, and headed out over the field.  
"Ok, so that's done, now I just have to- Huh?" Jeremie looked up, a deep droning outside his window catching his attention.  
He looked out and gasped as he saw the two driverless dozers drive away.  
Suddenly his cell went off.  
"Yumi, you won't believe it" Jeremie said as he answered.  
"Let me guess, something weird's going on over there?"  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
"Xana's up to his old tricks again" Yumi said.  
"Ulrich's busy tracking down the pulsations. You and Odd get to the factory.   
Aelita and I'll be there in a while"  
"Got it. See you guys soon"  
Jeremie disconnected and stood up.  
"Hey Odd, we've got a Xana attack"  
"ZZZZZ" Odd answered.  
"Oh for goodness sake... Odd, WAKE UP!" Jeremie shouted in his ear.  
"What? What?" Odd shot straight up, smacking Jeremie in the face as he shot past.  
"Huh? Jeremie? What're you doing on the floor?"  
Jeremie muttered and pulled himself up.

On Lyoko Ulrich stepped to the edge of the tower's platform, closed his eyes, and dove off, diving into the transport stream and appearing on another platform.  
He opened his eyes and ran out into the Forest Region.  
"Hmm, getting close" he thought to himself, staring down at the ripples heading away from him. "Oops, maybe a little too close" he said, glancing up to see a small swarm of kankrelats heading his way.  
He grinned, unsheathed his sword, and charged into the group, slicing, cutting, destroying them in minutes.  
"Well that wasn't so hard" he thought.  
And grunted as a laser bolt struck him in the back.

"Where do you think they're heading?" Odd said as he and Jeremie watched the two dozers ram through the school fence.  
"Knowing Xana, nowhere good. Come on, the faster we get to the factory the better" Jeremie said, reaching down to the sewer lid.  
Seconds later they were on their way on skate and scooter, reaching the factory in minutes. They ran to the ropes, swung down, entered the elevator, dropped Jeremie off at the controls while Odd continued down to the scanners.  
"Ok Odd, you're off to the Forest Region."  
Jeremie typed up the commands.  
"Transfer Odd. Scanner Odd. Virtualisation!"  
On his screen Yumi's mobile number and picture appeared.  
"Jeremie, bad news! We're at the factory"  
"And that's bad?"  
"It is when there are two bulldozers blocking you" Yumi said as she and Aelita stared at the machines busting their way in.  
"So that's he's plan: he's trying to make sure we don't free Ulrich, and at the same time cut us off from the scanners. Try and get in girls, but be very careful"

"Hey Odd, welcome to the party" Ulrich said, deflecting a laser as Odd landed next to him. "And I brought presents too. Laser Arrow!" Odd shouted, blasting two kankrelats to bits. The last one started charging up, only to be cut in half by Ulrich.  
"Whew. Thanks Odd, those little roaches really were bugging me- Odd?"  
Odd stood there, gazing into the distance.  
"Wha-?" he shook himself.  
"Odd, you ok?" Ulrich asked.  
"Yeah, I just had a premonition and… and I saw Yumi, falling into the digital void"  
"You sure?"  
"Definitely"  
"Well, we better make sure it doesn't come true. Come on!" Ulrich shouted, and ran of in the direction of the pulsations with Odd following closely behind.

"Oh man, this is not good" Yumi said, staring down at the bulldozers slamming and smashing the factory walls and steel bearings.  
"Ok Aelita, when I say now, we jump onto the ropes and then run to the elevator.  
Got it?"  
Aelita just nodded, her face white with fear.  
Suddenly the platform they standing on shuddered as one of the Xana possessed dozer, aware of their presence, rammed into one of the struts holding it up.  
The machine rammed it again, bending it clean in half and causing the floor above to tilt. "Yumi!" Aelita screamed as she fell towards the ground.  
Yumi jumped up, grabbed a rope and swung down, grabbing Aelita's outstretched hand and gritting her teeth in pain as her shoulder flared at the pressure it was under.  
She let go, dropping to the ground, only to be blinded by the dozer's lights as it bared down on them.  
Yumi grabbed her sister's arm again and ran, trying hard not too look back as the machine came in closer and closer.  
Suddenly they both fell down, and then the dozer ran over the spot they fell.  
"Oh, that was close" Yumi sighed, staring up at the dozer's tracks as it drove over the hole in the floor they'd fallen into.  
"Aelita, you ok? Aelita?"  
Yumi glanced over at her sister to find her knocked out cold, a large bruise on her forehead.  
Yumi moved over to her, lifted Aelita's arm over her shoulder and carried her down the tunnel to the glow at the end.

On Lyoko Odd and Ulrich slowly moved closer and closer to the red glowing tower.  
"Yes! We're almost th- Aargh!"  
"Odd!" Ulrich shouted as his friend devirtualised, blown to bits by the blast that had struck him in the back.  
Ulrich spun around to spy the cause of it: a large black ball of a MegaTank, rolling towards him.  
"Bring it" Ulrich said, standing with his back to a large hole behind him.

"Hey Jeremie, a little help here?"  
"Hey, what happened?" Jeremie asked as he helped Yumi carry Aelita down to the computer room floor.  
"Nothing serious. She's just knock out from a fall we had. So how's Ulrich and Odd doing on Lyoko?"  
"Well, they're getting closer to the tower, but they might need your help.   
So get to the scanner room asap"  
"Right" Yumi nodded, and moved to the stairs behind the pillar.  
"Ok, here we go" Jeremie said as Yumi climbed in "Scanner Yumi, Transfer Yumi. Virtualisation!"  
Just then his screen beeped, and Odd's card disappeared.  
"What? Oh no" Jeremie gasped as he saw the megatank closing in on Ulrich.  
"Yumi, hurry!"

With a shoom the megatank shot out a blast of energy.  
Ulrich ducked and rolled away, the beam sweeping past.  
"Triangulate!" Ulrich shouted, running towards the tank before running around it, forming a triangle with three Ulrichs, one at each point.  
The tank opened, glanced about, and then fired at the closes one.  
Right on target.  
With a whoosh Ulrich flew through the air, flying over the hole in the ground before striking the ground with a hard thump, dazed. The megatank started powering up for the final blow.  
With a shoom it struck, just as Yumi ran up and tackled it from behind, striking it with her shoulder, the blast sweeping past Ulrich as the tank was knocked off balance, and toppled forward, down the hole in front of it, Yumi following closely.  
"Ulrich!" she shouted, holding on to a slim root.  
"Y-Yumi?" Ulrich stood up slowly, shaking his head, still muzzy from the hit.  
"Ulrich! Help!"  
"Yumi? Yumi, I'm coming!" he shouted, running at fullspeed to grab her.  
And then time seemed to slow down as he reached down to grab her hand, his fingers touched hers...  
And then root snapped, and she fell.  
"Nooo!" Ulrich cried out as he watched her fall into the glimmering void below.

"Uuh..." Aelita mumbled as she slowly woke up.  
"Oh, my head" she muttered, gently rubbing at the bump on her skull.  
She glanced around, and saw Jeremie and Odd at the screen.  
"Hey guys, did we win?" she asked, standing up slowly.  
Jeremie and Odd glanced at each other.  
"What?" she asked, walking up to the computer.  
"Uh, Aelita, I need to tell you something..."  
"Yes?"  
"It's about Yumi. See, she was trying to save Ulrich, and..."  
"And?" Aelita asked, her heart clenching in dread.  
"Well, she did save him, but fell into the digital void. She lost, forever"  
"Oh God no" Aelita whispered, tears already falling.  
Jeremie stood up and hugged her too him, her shoulders trembling as she cried.  
"I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do"  
"There is one thing" Ulrich said, popping up on the screen.  
"The devirtualisation program. Use it to free her"  
"But once it's used it's gone" Jeremie said, staring at Ulrich, "And without knowing which keys Odd pressed last time it might take weeks before I can figure it out again"  
"I don't care" Ulrich said. "Use it"  
Jeremie nodded, and sat down at the computer.  
"Ulrich"  
"Yes Aelita?"  
"Thank you"

A few minutes later all three of them were in the scanner room, anxiously waiting for the scanner to finish.  
With a Woosh it dimmed, and the doors opened, spilling out Yumi to the floor, only to be caught and safely lowered by Odd, Jeremie and Aelita.  
"Wha- what happened?" she asked wearily, glancing up into the faces of her three friends holding her up.  
"Aelita? Are you crying?"  
Aelita just smiled and nodded.  
"What's going on?"  
"Don't worry, your home now"

"You mean you gave up your once chance of freedom for me?" Yumi asked Ulrich that night as she lay on her bed.  
"But it could be months again until Jeremie's worked out the program again!"  
"It was still worth it" Ulrich said, smiling.  
Yumi tried to scowl, but finally broke down into a smile as well.  
"How is it you always know the right thing to say?" she asked.  
"Easy. I'm the hero, remember?"  
"Yeah"  
"Plus, I'm a guy, and we always know how to talk to chics"  
Silence.  
"You've been talking to Odd, haven't you?"

**Next Up: Under Pressure….**


	19. Under Pressure pt 1

**And now for an original episode by me in this twist on Code Lyoko. Enjoy!**

**Under Pressure**

**Part 1**

"Wow Aelita, you look terrible!" Yumi gasped as Aelita walked into the kitchen.  
"Gee, thanks" Aelita rasped, her eyes red and her hair a mess.  
She dragged her feet to the kitchen cupboards, grabbed a bowl and spoon and then shuffled to the table where she promptly sat down and slumped down.  
Yumi stared at her still sister before poking her.  
"Aelita?"  
"I'm up! I'm up!" Aelita shouted, shooting up into a sitting position.  
"Oh, it's just you" she muttered, balancing her head on hands.  
"Late night studying, eh?" Yumi asked, grabbing Aelita's bowl and filling it with cereal and milk. "Thanks" Aelita said as the bowl returned to her.  
"Yeah, this test we're going to do is super important. And if I don't get a good grade on it, Mom and Dad will freak!"  
"Plus it'll go on your record, you might have to do the year over again, and most importantly, you won't be able to see Jeremie so much, which is actually the cause of your recent grades dropping"  
"I can't help it" Aelita said, slipping a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.  
"Jeremie's been so busy lately, so I've been helping him.  
If it wasn't for me he would've forgotten to eat, drink or sleep.  
Besides, he looks so cute when he's concentrating, and cuter when he's sleeping!"  
Aelita smiled, lost in thought.  
"Good grief..." Yumi groaned, slapping a hand to her forehead.  
"Look Aelita, I don't want to be the mean sister, but unless you forget about Jeremie for a while and study, and I mean, really study, you're going to be in lots of trouble"  
Yumi said as she cracked her knuckles.  
"You and Jeremie both"  
"Ulp!" Aelita gulped worriedly.

"I still think this isn't fair"  
"Tough" Yumi said as they walked through the park towards school.  
"Oh, come on Yumi!" Aelita begged, "I'm sure with Jeremie's help I'll be able to pass this test. We'll take time off the materialization program and study"  
"Study what? How to kiss?"  
Aelita blushed and looked away, sulking.  
"Look Aelita, I'm sorry, but until you ace that test, you and Jeremie are not going to be near each other"  
Aelita snorted, and kicked a can out of anger.  
The can spun through the air, and landed with a clang at the base of a street lamp.  
As they walked away, still arguing, the street lamp above the can lit up, and sputtered, before starting to shake and creak.  
Beneath it the can started to shake as well, and then collapsed, crunched, as if by an unseen hand, as flat as the small circle of grass around it.  
The light spluttered a bit more before popping into a small shower of sparks.

"Man, studying for these tests make me so tired!" Odd moaned, yawning.  
"What are you talking about?" Jeremie asked, "You haven't studied one bit! I'm the one whose been up almost every night!"  
"That's what I mean. Your studying's been disturbing my beauty sleep"  
"Ooooh!" Jeremie groaned inwardly, rolling his eyes.  
"Hey, there's Yumi and Aelita"  
Jeremie looked in the direction Odd was pointing, a smile on his face as he spotted Aelita's face. And then his smile fell as he saw the look on it.  
They stopped quite a few feet away. Yumi gave Aelita look and said something to her.  
Aelita nodded, looking at the ground.  
"Hey Yumi, what's up?" Odd asked as Yumi walked towards them.  
"Isn't Aelita going to join us?"  
"Sorry Odd, but no. Until the tests are over, I'm going to make sure Aelita and Jeremie are nowhere near each other"  
"What?!" Jeremie gasped.  
"You heard me, lover boy. She's got to ace, well, get good grades or else.  
And since she's been getting distracted by you I'm going to keep you two apart until she's finished writing the tests"  
"But... but..." Jeremie stuttered, trying to think of an excuse.  
Yumi gave Jeremie a sad smile and patted him on the shoulder.  
"Sorry Jeremie. But think of it like this: if Aelita doesn't get good scores, there's good chance my parents might move her to another school. And I'm certain you don't want that"  
Jeremie shook his head.  
"Sorry" Yumi said again, before heading back to Aelita.  
Jeremie watched them go, close to tears.  
"Well, looks like you're going to be spending some quality time with me, buddy" Odd grinned, draping an arm across Jeremie's shoulders.  
Now Jeremie really felt like crying.

In the park, a police officer was doing his usual patrol, looking out for any bums lying around, stray animals, and anything else that might look like trouble.  
And he did find trouble.  
The only problem was, he didn't see it coming.  
The street lamp above him buzzed and spluttered, blinking on and off.  
But the officer didn't notice as he was too busy choking.  
He fell to his knees, coughing, gasping, feeling as if someone, something, was squeezing his lungs, crushing his body down.  
The pressure seemed to increase as he felt his bones creaking.  
And then, as sudden as it had began, it stopped.  
He stood up, still breathing hard, eyes wide in shock.  
He glanced about, shook his head and continued on, glancing over his shoulder every now and again.  
And after he had gone, the lamp started to glow again, only now it had a friend.

"Oh, please Yumi, can't I just talk to him for a bit?" Aelita begged, sitting in a ring of books on her bed.  
"Just a few minutes on the phone?"  
"No, not until after tomorrow" Yumi said, sitting next to Aelita, an open book in her hand. "Oh, don't give me that look" she said as Aelita stared at her with her big sad eyes, her lips slightly pouting. The classic Puppy Dog look.  
"Look Aelita, I don't want to do this, but I've got to. I'm just trying to help you"  
"Yeah right" Aelita sulked.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Yumi asked.  
"You're doing this because you're jealous, of me and Jeremie"  
"Jealous?"  
"Yeah. Just because I've got a boyfriend, a real one, that's always there and you've got a virtual one that you can only see now and then. So you got jealous, and now you're taking it out on us!" Aelita shouted, glaring at Yumi.  
Yumi stared at her sister in shock, her eyes wide, her face wide.  
"Fine" Yumi said, closing her eyes, a tear escaping from the corner of one eye,  
"If that's what you think..."  
Yumi got off the bed and walked to the door, opened it and left.  
Aelita sat on her bed, still in shock over what she'd said.  
She heard the door to Yumi's room next to her open and close, followed shortly by crying.

The next morning Aelita came down to breakfast, to find the table empty.  
"Uh, Mom, where's Yumi?"  
"Oh, she's already left" Mom said, busy cleaning the kitchen counter.  
"And she seemed very sad about something. Didn't eat much, and didn't talk much. You don't know what's bothering her, do you?"  
"Uh, no, sorry" Aelita said, feeling a little worm of guilt gnawing inside her.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it Yumi" Ulrich said.  
"I know she didn't mean it" Yumi said, talking to him through her palmtop while she sat on one of the park benches.  
"But still, it really hurt."  
"Hey, this is what happens when you're in love. You do, and say, stupid things"  
"Talking from experience?" Yumi grinned.  
"Oh ha ha" Ulrich said sarcastically, "Any-zzzzz, ... Yumi? Are you sti-..."  
"Ulrich?" Yumi asked as the palm top's screen crackled and spluttered.  
And then she realized the street lamp was doing the same above her.  
Suddenly the air around her seemed to grow incredible heavy.  
Her eyes went wide as she found herself gasping for air.  
She tried to get up, and found her movements leaden, slow, heavy.  
With a grunt she threw herself off the bench, rolling away on the slight downhill.  
Gasping, coughing, she looked up, just in time to see the entire bench get flatten to bits with a crack and splintering of wood.  
Ahead of her of her more lamps spluttered, the grass and trash cans underneath them flattening as well.  
"Ulrich, you there?"  
"Yumi, what happened? I picked up some weird magnetic interference, and then lost contact with you"  
"It's Xana. He just tried to crush me"  
"And now it looks like he's got another target in mind" Yumi said, as she followed the spluttering lamps heading off towards Kadic.

**Continues Next...**

**Heh heh, yep, I took the episode Zero Gravity Zone and reversed it sort off for this story.**

**And the action and drama heats up in the next bit. Read on!**


	20. Under Pressure pt 2

**Hi-ho, and away we go with part 2. Let the action and suspense begin!**

**Under Pressure**

**Part 2**

"Oh man, this separation thing is really bringing you down, huh?" Odd said as Jeremie sighed again for the umpteenth time that morning.  
"Yeah" Jeremie sighed, scanning through his books one more time in readiness for the test. "Well, don't you worry, as soon as you've finished the test today you'll be together with her again. So that's just, uh, a few more hours, right?"  
Jeremie groaned and sighed again.  
Suddenly someone started hammering on their door.  
"Odd? Jeremie? You guys inside?"  
"Yumi?" Odd asked as he opened the door, and got knocked to the ground as Yumi burst in.  
"Come on, we've got to get to the factory right now!"  
"Woah, wait, slow down!" Jeremie said, holding his hands.  
"Now, deep breath, and..."  
"Xana's about to attack the school. He's using the lights or something to make some kind of crushing force. I got caught in it, and felt like my body wanted to cave in.  
So we've got to get to Lyoko and stop him, right now"  
"But the test-"  
"Can wait" Yumi said.  
"Yes!" Odd cheered from the floor.

Aelita walked towards the school, head down to face the ground.  
So far, today looked like it was going to be a very horrible day.  
No Yumi, no Jeremie, and one tough test that if she messed up, she'd get kicked out, and then lose Jeremie for good.  
Aelita sighed sadly and kicked a pebble that was close by.  
"Why, oh why, couldn't I have gotten a cold or something?" she thought wistfully.  
She walked up to and through the school gates towards the school.  
"Well, well, well. What's this? Aelita minus Yumi? Wow, miracles do happen!"  
"Oh great, just what I don't need" Aelita thought miserably.  
"Hello Sissi, ready for the test?"  
"Oh, I'm more then ready" Sissi said, smiling, leaning against a tree.  
She glanced about and moved up closer to Aelita before whispering:  
"I'm going to pass without studying"  
"Pass without- Yeah, right, and how are you going to do that?"  
"With this!" Sissi smirked, pulling out some papers from her backpack.  
She held them out to Aelita, who took and read them, her eyes widening with every paragraph. "These- these are the answer sheets! How-?"  
"Sometimes being the Principal's daughter can be a good thing" Sissi said, smiling.  
"And know I'd like to know: would you like a copy?"  
"M-me?" Aelita stammered.  
"Uh-huh" Sissi nodded. "I'm giving pupils copies of it. I know how hard it is to study for these tests, so I've decided to help out as much as I can."  
Sissi smirked again. "So, do you want one, or not?"  
"Uh, I, uh, well..." Aelita stuttered as her conscience battled between right and wrong.

A few minutes later, and Aelita was walking towards the school again, her hands clutching the copy test papers tightly.  
Sissi watched her walk away and grinned.  
"Boy, when I'm mean, I'm really mean"

"Shouldn't we have waited for Aelita?" Jeremie asked as they ran into the woods next to the school and headed for the manhole cover.  
"No time. Look!" Yumi pointed.  
They watched as the lights in the park spluttered, the lights switching on all aimed in their direction. As the lamps on the woods ground came on the air around them suddenly became heavy and hard to breath, their legs caved in as an incredible pressure pressed down on them, forcing them coughing and wheezing to their knees, the trees around them creaking, cracking and moaning.  
Yumi gasped for air, and watched as the edges of her vision started going black from lack of oxygen. She was about to pass out when the pressure vanished and breathable air swarmed back in with normal gravity.  
"Too... close" she coughed, getting up weakly.  
"Come on guys" she said, helping them up, "Quickly, before Xana does it again"

"Odd? Jeremie?" Aelita knocked on the dorm door.  
She twisted the door handle and found it unlocked.  
"Maybe Odd's still asleep" Aelita thought, carefully opening the door.  
Carefully, mindful of the last time she'd gone to wake Odd up (only to find him lying in his underwear) she peeked around the door frame to find the room empty.  
"Hmm, I wonder where they could be?"  
Suddenly the bell went off.  
"Oh drat, the test!" Aelita gasped, "And I haven't had time to go through the answers yet! Oh well, I'll just have to leave it in my bag then"  
She quickly ran to the classroom the test had been assigned to, and found a long line ahead. "Hey, what's going on Emily?" she asked the girl in front of her.  
"Just Jim" Emily said, pointing to Jim standing in front of the classroom door.  
"Only a pen, eraser, and pencil!" he growled at the kid in front of him.  
The kid took out his pen, pencil and eraser, handed his bag to Jim, who chucked it on top of others and then allowed the kid to walk in.  
Aelita glanced up the line and frowned.  
Where were Odd and Jeremie?

"Figured out what Xana's up to yet, Jeremie?" Yumi asked as they stood around the computer in the control room of the Factory.  
"Uh-huh, and it's not good" Jeremie typed in a few keys, and a map appeared on the screen. "He's using the city's electricity to generate a massive magnetic force, and then uses that force to increase gravity to disastrous proportions!"  
"And let me guess" Odd said, "He's going to use it to bring down the house, right?"  
"If by house you mean school, then yes. He's targeting the entire school! Even if the pressure doesn't collapse the entire building, the high intensity gravity will probably kill everyone one inside. Remember how we felt? Same thing will happen to them, only worse"  
"Define worse"  
"Ever see what happens to can that you shake too much?" Yumi said.  
"Ugh, nasty" Odd grimaced.  
Ulrich popped up on the screen with a grin.  
"Good news. I've tracked the pulsations to the Arctic Region. But I'm having a hard time tracking it down completely due to the terrain. Jeremie, any luck on the super scanner?"

"Yep, I've got" Jeremie said, calling up the map.  
"You're only a few feet away from it. Odd and Yumi will join you, and hopefully we'll be able to shut it down before Xana can do anything"  
"Let's hope so. See you guys soon!" Ulrich said, and logged off.  
"Come on Odd, no time to waste!" Yumi said, running towards the elevator.  
They rode down one floor and walked towards the scanners.  
"Ok, here we go" Jeremie said as the scanners closed.  
"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd"  
"Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd"  
"Virtualisation!"

In the Arctic Region Ulrich glanced up into the air and watched as a pair of blue outlines materialized and grew solid before dropping to the ground next to him.  
"Hey guys, glad to see you again"  
"You know me, I always enjoy dropping in" Odd said, grinning.  
"No time for chit chat guys, we've got a tower to deactivate" Yumi said, before taking off with Ulrich and Odd following close by.  
"And a sister to save" Yumi thought.  
They ran around a corner and slid to a stop, staring up at six hornets floating around.  
"Uh, why aren't they doing anything?" Odd asked, glancing about.  
"Now idea, but let's not let it go to waste" Ulrich said.  
They ran on, and finally made it to the tower, were Odd and the gang got their answer. "Uh, Jeremie, we've got a big problem" Yumi said as they stared at the Tower encased in thick gleaming ice.

"Ok, your tests are before you. Your time will be kept on the clock above you on the wall" Jim said, pointing up. "I, and two other teachers, will be monitoring you constantly, so anyone dumb enough to try and cheat in here will be caught, and dealt with!"  
"But Jim, what about people who cheated outside the room?" Sissi asked, her hand in the air.  
"Huh?"  
"I saw Aelita with copies of the test papers this morning. When I asked her where she had gotten them she just hid them in her bag and ran away!"  
"Aelita! Is this true?" Jim growled, pinning the shocked Aelita with his glare.  
"I, I, uh,..." Aelita stuttered, shock and surprise surging through her.  
Jim turned and opened the door, stepped out and then back in with her bag, zipped it open, riffled inside and pulled out the copies.  
"I.. I can't believe it. Aelita, actually cheating. Thanks for the tip, Sissi"  
"Well, I am the Principal's daughter" Sissi said, smiling sweetly as Jim dragged the stunned Aelita away.

**Concludes Next!**

**Ooh, how was that for a mean trick by Sissi? Poor Aelita...**

**Anyhow, the story comes to its exciting end in the next bit, so read on!**


	21. Under Pressure pt 3

**The activated Tower's trapped in ice! The school's in peril! Odd is gay! Oh, wait, wrong story...**

**Heh, anyhow, hang on, because here comes the action packed ending to:**

**Under Pressure**

**Part 3**

Aelita walked out of Kadic High's gates with a blank look on her face.  
Once on the sidewalk she leaned her back against the school's wall, slid down to the ground and started crying.  
Principal Delmas had scolded her harshly for cheating on the test, and when she'd tried to tell him that it had been Sissi that had given her the papers, he really got angry.  
And then he'd called her parents.  
Now here she was, on her way home, expelled, and with her Mom waiting for her at home. And when Dad came home tonight...  
She started crying all over again.  
And unnoticed in her backpack, her cellphone buzzed like crazy, trying, and failing, to get her attention.

"Hi-Yah!" Ulrich shouted as he hacked at the ice barrier surrounding the tower, slicing three deep cuts into it only to have them close up as fast as he'd made them.  
"My turn!" Odd said, and fired two arrows at the ice wall.  
"Yes!" he cheered as a large web of cracks appeared on the ice.  
"Or not" he muttered a the web of cracks disappeared.  
"It's no good, Jeremie" Ulrich said as he stood next to Odd and stared at the ice.  
"We can't break through"  
"And I haven't been able to reach Aelita" Jeremie said.  
"The tests should be over by now. I hope nothings happened to her"  
"I think you should go and look for her at school, while Odd, Yumi and I'll keep on trying to break this wall down"  
"Ok, I'm on it" Jeremie said, pulling of his ear piece microphone before running to the elevator. "Right, so until Jeremie gets back with Aelita, let's try again. Yumi, think your telekinesis could do something?"  
"Uh, right now I think we've got bigger things to worry about" Yumi said as she pointed up into the sky at the swarm of Hornets diving down towards them.

As Jeremie raced down the sewer system towards Kadic on his scooter, he dialed Aelita's number on his mobile and phoned her again, only to get her voice mail yet again.  
"Come on Aelita, answer!" he muttered worriedly.  
Back at the computer room, one of the side screens beeped, and a map of the city and it's electrical system popped up, showing Kadic with a massive blue glow around it, which was growing brighter by the minute.

"Take this! Laser Arrow!" Odd shouted, and shot an arrow at one of the hornets.  
With a dull boom! it blew to bits, only to allow the two behind to zoom up and shoot Odd in the chest.  
"Ugh!" he grunted, as he was flung back and hit the ground hard, his body crackling slightly. "Odd! Look out!" Yumi shouted, and Odd glanced up just in time to see the two hornets coming back to finish the job.  
"Yah!" Ulrich shouted as he used his super speed to fly through the air and slice through the two bugs, landing next to Odd and helping him up.  
"Thanks, but I had it under control" Odd said as he got back to his feet.  
"Sure Odd, sure" Ulrich grinned, slapping him on the back.  
"Hey guys, over here, quick!" Yumi shouted from behind a large snowdrift, just as the remaining 5 hornets did a strafe run, showering the icy ground with a rain of laser blasts.  
"Woah!" Odd cried out as he and Ulrich dived for cover, the lasers missing them by inches. "Too close" he huffed, his bank against the wall of snow.  
"Man, I hope Jeremie finds Aelita soon, otherwise we're toast"  
"Me too" Yumi said, wondering if her sister was safe back in the real world.

In the forest next to the school a manhole cover lifted up and moved to the side, revealing Jeremie's head, and soon followed by the rest of him as he climbed out.  
After pulling the lid back into place, he ran towards Kadic as the lights around him and up at the school started flashing on and off.  
"Hmm, must be a fault in the power again" Jim thought as he stood on the sports field, educating kids in exercising.  
Suddenly he spotted Jeremie running towards the school.  
"Ah ha! Another rule breaker, huh? And I get to catch him. Must be my lucky day"

Aelita sat on a bench in the park, sniffing, a tear falling down her cheek every now and then. She stared at the ground, her head filled with thoughts and worries.  
"Transfer to another school? Definitely in my future" she thought, sniffling.  
"No more friends, no more Lyoko, no more Jeremie..."  
"Jeremie!" Aelita gasped, realizing that he and Odd, and maybe even Yumi, were probably wondering where she was at the moment.  
Grabbing her bag she pulled out her mobile and was about to phone him when a massive creaking noise filled the air.  
Standing up she turned around, and gaped, wide eyed, as she saw the entire Kadic building sway and creak and crack.

Aelita stood and stared in shock at the large school building shaking and shivering, filling the air with groans, creaks and cracks as its windows shattered and its walls broke apart and parts of the roof fell down to ground with a crash.  
"Oh my God" Aelita gasped, and started running towards the swaying school, her heart filled with the dread of fear at thought of Jeremie, Yumi and Odd in danger, or worse...  
As she got closer to the school she suddenly found herself slowing down and breathing harder, literally gasping for air, air that at the moment felt as heavy as a rock, pressing down on her with a vengeance as she struggled to move or even drag her feet.  
"Got to... keep on... moving" she wheezed, forcing herself to walk on into the deepening build up of pressure, even though her chest felt like it was about to explode and her lungs and legs burned.  
And then, so sudden that she almost fell flat to the ground, the intense pressure was gone, and she could breathe and move easily again.  
Wasting no time to recover she ran on and up to the school, some small pieces of glittering window or cracked roof tiles crunching under her feet as she ran towards the school to find...  
"Jeremie!"  
Aelita skidded to a stop and ran to where he lay passed out on the steps towards the dorm, Jim laying out cold a few feet away from him.  
"Jeremie! Jeremie, wake up!" she shouted as she shook him.  
"Uhh..." Jeremie groaned as he came too, blinked his eyes blearily.  
"A-Aelita?" he asked dazedly.  
"Oh Jeremie. Thank goodness you're alright!" Aelita smiled as she hugged him to her.  
"But where are Odd and Yumi?"  
"They're in Lyoko" Jeremie said as he slowly got up.  
"And they really, really need you're help. Xana's using the city's electrical power to generate artificial gravity fields around the school.  
But that's not the worst part. Come on, I'll explain on the way" Jeremie said, as they ran off to the sewer opening in the woods.  
"Because if we don't get you to Lyoko soon, everyone's going to be in big trouble"

"We're in big trouble!" Odd said as he peeked around the snow mound he, Ulrich and Yumi were hiding behind.  
Before they could ask him why a large Boom followed a spray of snow shook the air, and the group found themselves out in the open as their make-shift wall was blown to bits the Hornets and their 3 new members.  
"Reinforcements" Odd said.  
"No, really?" Yumi said as she pulled out her fan.  
"Odd, how many arrows do you have left?" Ulrich asked

"Not enough"  
"And also not so many life points either" Yumi said.  
"Say Odd, how would you like to be a hero?"  
"Oh no" Odd said as he saw the glint in Yumi's eyes.  
"I don't think I like where this is going"  
"Aah!" he shouted a few minutes later as Yumi telekinetically threw him into the air among the small swarm of Hornets.  
"Laser Arrows!" Odd shouted as he fired left and right while he flew through them, taking out four before falling back to the icy earth below, which he never reached as the last remaining four hornets took him out in mid-air before turning their attention back to the last two warriors.

Back in the real world, Aelita and Jeremie were racing down the sewer lines that creaked and groaned loudly above them as Xana started to recharge for another, and possible most devastating, gravity field yet.  
Suddenly a large crack shot out loud inside the tunnel, and a large section of concrete came flying down to crush them.  
"Look out!" Jeremie shouted as he dived and tackled Aelita out of the way, the block of cement crashing down on their scooters to squash them to pieces.  
Jeremie lay with his body over Aelita's and shielded her from the dust and bits of debris until everything calmed down and quieted.  
"Well, guess we'll have to walk" Jeremie said as he glanced over to their destroyed scooters.  
"Uh, Jeremie?" Aelita said.  
"Yes?"  
"Could I, uh, get up now?"  
"Huh?" Jeremie glanced down in puzzlement, and then his eyes went round as he realized he was still lying on top of her, their faces so close that their lips were almost touching.  
"Oh! Oh, sorry!" Jeremie blushed deep red as he jumped up and helped Aelita, blushing just as hard, back to her feet before they continued on their way to the exit.

A few seconds later they reached the factory, and traveled down to the computer control room where they found Odd sitting in the chair with an intense look of worry on his face.  
"Finally!" he huffed when the doors opened and Aelita and Jeremie walked in. "It's about time you two got here. Yumi's down to her last 15 life points, and Ulrich can't keep up protecting her and himself for long-"  
Suddenly a deep tortured groan, muffled slightly by the walls, echoed through the air, and as one the three kids glanced at the top right screen where Kadic stood and glowed the brightest white as Xana's manufactured gravity came fully into effect.

At Kadic everyone glanced around worriedly as the lights and the air went dark. Some who had recovered and tried to run for help began crying as they felt their limbs ache and the air around them grow heavy again.  
One by one the kids and teachers collapsed under the intense gravity, and soon even the school started to give in, moaning loud as if in pain.

In Lyoko, Yumi somersaulted out of the way of a laser blast and then threw her fan to kill the bug, only to get hit by another.  
"Ugh!" she grunted as she was thrown off her feet and slammed into the ground. Groaning, she blinked and found herself staring at Hornet floating with a glowing end a few feet away before it shot at her.  
"Yah!" Ulrich shouted as he ran up to her side and deflected the blast.  
"Come on Yumi, just hang on for a few more minutes"  
Tired, weary, Yumi got back up on her feet just as Jeremie's voice came in over the link.  
"Guys, I've just virtualised Aelita. She's behind the hornets and running towards the tower."  
"So all we gotta do is keep them distracted long enough for her to break the ice, right?" Yumi asked as she stood next to Ulrich.  
"Well, that was the plan" Jeremie said as two of the hornets took off towards the tower and the small figure hurrying up towards it.  
"No problem Jeremie" Yumi said, before she turned to Ulrich and said  
"You take care of these two, and I'll keep Aelita safe"  
"Be careful" Ulrich said, his eyes still locked on the two hovering insects in front of him.  
Yumi gave him a quick kiss on the cheek an ran off towards the tower.  
The two hornets started to fly off after her when Ulrich leaped into the air in front of them with his sword flashing and said:  
"And just where do you think you're going?"

Aelita ran towards the red glowing tower glittering behind its icy casing when a sudden shot took her in the back and made her tumble to the ground.  
"Ah!" she cried out as a second shot struck her in the side, and made her slide across the ground.  
Grimacing, she started to get up when the humming of wings made her look up in time to see the two hornets diving down and launch another battering barrage.  
"Oh no you don't!" Yumi shouted as she slid to stop in front of Aelita and deflected the lasers away before smacking the two hornets with a quick telekinetic blast.  
"Come on, let's go!" Yumi said as she pulled Aelita up from the ground and ran towards the tower, the two bugs buzzing angrily after them.  
They reached the tower, and Yumi quickly jumped behind Aelita with her fan at the ready. "Aelita, do it!" Yumi said as she deflected the blasts of the Hornets away, each shot driving her back inch by inch.  
Aelita started to say something but stopped, and then closed her eyes, sank to her knees and sang, her forehead creased in concentration.  
The ice started to creak and groan, and then one by one cracks popped up and grew across the glassy surface from top to bottom.  
Aelita's voice took on a higher tone as she struggled to make the self-repairing ice do something it wasn't programmed to do: Break.  
"Hi-yah!" Yumi shouted behind her as she threw her fan through one of the hornets and destroyed it, but before her fan could return the other one zoomed past her and took aim before firing.  
"No!" Yumi shouted and jumped into the air, grunting as she took the blast at point blank ranged and was devirtualised, just as the ice cracked and shattered into a hundred sparkling pieces that rained down to the ground.  
The hornet dodged a large piece of ice just to end up skewered on the sharp end of Ulrich's blade as he sliced through it and landed next to Aelita.  
"Great job Aelita" He smiled at her as she got up.  
"Now let's finish this"

A Return Trip Later

Knock Knock  
"Yeah?" Yumi asked as she looked up from the book she was reading on her bed.  
"Can I come on?" a small timid voice asked as Aelita's sad face peeked in from around the door.  
"Only if you promise not too be mean" Yumi said with a serious expression.  
Aelita's face went red, and small tears formed at her eyes.  
"I-I'm sorry for what I said Yumi. It was mean, spiteful, and I'll understand if you never want to speak, let alone see me"  
"Hmm, now there's a thought" Yumi said in a teasing voice.  
"Oh Aelita, don't worry, I know you didn't mean it." Yumi said as she got off her bed and quickly walked to the trembling Aelita and hugged her.  
"Besides, I was kind of being hard on you. I just care about you, sis"  
"I know" Aelita sniffed as they stood hugging each other for while before Yumi asked:  
"Friends?"  
Aelita sniffed and nodded. "Uh, there is one more thing... Would you mind helping me study for the test tomorrow?"  
"Way ahead of you" Yumi grinned as she held up the school text book.

The next day Yumi and Aelita were walking towards school, Aelita smiling and feeling much more prepared for the test that lay ahead.  
Odd and Jeremie met them at the gate.  
"Ok, ready to do this?" Odd asked, "Cause I'd sure hate to have brought my camera along for nothing?"  
"Yep, don't worry, I'm ready" Aelita said, and walked up the path to the school while the rest of the gang waited and watched.  
A few feet up the path she stopped as she heard someone say:  
"Well, well, well. What's this? Aelita minus Yumi? Wow, miracles do happen!"  
"Hello Sissi, ready for the test?"  
"Oh, I'm more then ready" Sissi said, smiling, leaning against a tree.  
She glanced about and moved up closer to Aelita before whispering:  
"I'm going to pass without studying"  
"Pass without- Yeah, right, and how are you going to do that?"  
"With this!" Sissi smirked, pulling out some papers from her backpack.  
She held them out to Aelita, who took and read them, her eyes widening with every paragraph. "These- these are the answer sheets! How-?"  
"Sometimes being the Principal's daughter can be a good thing" Sissi said, smiling.  
"And know I'd like to know: would you like a copy?"  
"No, but I think he would" Aelita said as she pointed behind Sissi.  
Sissi turned around in bewilderment, and then squeaked as she came face to belly with Jim standing behind her with his arms crossed and a foot tapping. "Elizabeth Delmas! Cheating! I can't wait to hear you try and explain this to your father, young lady" Jim growled as he grabbed her by the arm and started to drag the stuttering girl to the Principal's office while Aelita and the gang watched and grinned.  
"Oh, wait till the school news finds out about this" Odd grinned as he zoomed in on Siss's shocked face and took a picture

**Next Up: The Race**

**Heh, hope you all like the story, and just to let you know Ulrich will be getting free in three more stories, starting with the heart pounding suspense tale coming soon!**


End file.
